The Tale of the Whispering Siren
by AkashiSeijuro105
Summary: Reyna is a shy, hybrid girl who hides her beauty under thick glasses and baggy clothing. Because of certain events in the past, she is forced to flee and hide from her pursuer. But after meeting the Straw Hat Crew, she starts to open up and acknowledge herself with the help of the ASL brothers. But can she free herself from the chains of her past? AU!Supernatural, Eventual Ace x OC
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I know I said that I will disappear off the ends of the Earth, but I decided to pick up my pen and start writing again. This time, I will make sure there's no more Mary-Sues in my story. Tell me if I've made some mistakes in the story, so that I can improve and learn in the future! So this story will revolve around and AU!One Piece, but in that setting, there are supernatural beings and all the characters keep their devil fruit power. Though, there will be school life and jobs in my story, to make it more modern. It will be an Ace x OC story, and I may add smut in the future, so don't like, please don't read! Also, It'll be a slow burn story, so don't expect it to be quick. So then, I hope you enjoy the story, and please R&R when you're done!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, only my OCs!**

**Bold - ****Important Clues**

_Italics - Flashback/Thoughts_

Normal - Present Time

* * *

**Prologue**

_Heavy panting could be heard as a figure hurried through the alleyways of the town. Ducking behind a wall, she peeked out to see if there is anyone following her. Nothing. Retreating behind the wall, she let out a sigh of relief. _

_"So far so good." She thought. "Maybe there is a chance that I can escape from **HIM**, after all..."_

_Just as she let that slip from her mouth, thunder rumbled in the distance. She paled, knowing what would happen if she was caught._

_"Maybe I should keep moving..." She thought, stealing a glance at the deserted street._

_Just as she started to move..._

_"Where do you think you are going, my dear?"_

_Shivers ran down her spine, as she turned to look at that cursed man._

_"I...i'm not going anywhere..." she stuttered out, breaking out in a cold sweat. "Wh...why would you say that?"_

_The man narrowed his eyes, displeased with her response._

_"You know, disobedient children must be punished," He drawled out. "Especially ones that are valuable in this case."_

_Knowing what was coming next, she flinched, edging away from him. "I...i'm not your pr...property!"_

_Wrong thing to say. A murderous aura emitted out from him, his eyes narrowed into slits. "Well then, it's time for your punishment then. What shall I discipline you with?"_

_Too late, as she turned to run, lightning crackled. She screamed as the electric shocks coursed through her body. Frying her skin and senses, she collapsed on the ground in a heap._

_Before she passed out, she felt him sling her body over his shoulder, and the hated words of his echoing in her frazzled mind._

_"You can never escape me, my dear, because you are mine."_

**End Flashback**

Reyna woke up in a cold sweat, tangled in the blankets she covered herself with. The alarm clock on her nightstand glared out, 3:17 am. She exhaled, running a hand through her damp hair.

_Another nightmare..._ She thought. _This is getting out of hand._

Reyna untangled herself from the blankets, and sat up with a sigh. _Tomorrow is the day I transfer to another school._ She stretched, joints popping and bones groaning._ I hope that I can make it through the school year... That should be easy enough... shouldn't it?_

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Okay, that should be enough for the prologue. Guess who is 'him'? I think it is glaringly obvious in the short flashback. How did I do? Please R&R, and maybe comment down in the comment section if you can. There will be a character profile for Reyna in the next chapter, so please look forward to it! Thank you, AkashiSeijuro105, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So it's been just a week since I published the prologue for this story, and I got to say I'm quite happy you all read and favourited my story. Thank you all for the attention! So there's a profile for Reyna now before we start, so I hope you all can read through it before we start.**

Character Profile

**Name:** Oceania D. Reyna

**Age:** 17

**Species:** Half Mermaid, Half Siren

**Physical Appearance: **

\- _Hair:_ Jet Black hair that reaches her waist, loosely tied in a low pigtail* (*in the eyes of the public), Jet Black hair that is let down and ripples in the sunlight** (**original appearance before hiding). Choppy bangs that are parted on the left side of her head, some strands framing the side of her face (Both hairstyles)

\- _Eyes:_ Clear Turquoise with a Sea-Green tint, hidden behind thick glasses.

\- _Height:_ 168 cm

\- _Body build:_ Slim, hourglass figure, hidden beneath baggy clothing.

\- _Normal Appearance in public:_ Thick glasses, baggy clothing that hides her identity, preventing unwanted attention from focusing on her.

**Personality:** Shy and introverted, Reyna is wary of people because of an incident from the past. She is a person who does not want to drag others into her problems, so she has her guard up most of the time, to prevent herself and others from getting hurt. Because her voice can charm people if she speaks at a normal volume or more, she always keeps her voice in a whisper to prevent from accidentally charming people.

**Hobbies:** Reading, Shopping for fashion items, Singing and Playing the guitar.

**Special Powers:**

\- _Ocean's Song:_ When Reyna raises her voice to a normal level, she is capable of charming people to do what she says or feeling her emotions. That includes telling people to feel negatively or do negative things, for example, killing people or committing suicide. That's why she keeps her voice in a whisper.

\- _Life's Melody:_ Reyna is capable of feeling any life-force around a 1 km radius. But that can be only be used if she concentrates, so it is still possible to scare her if she isn't focusing.

**So that's about it for the character profile, if you have any questions, feel free to leave a comment down after reading the chapter. I will upload a drawing of Reyna ASAP as the cover, so please wait patiently! That being said, enjoy the new chapter! Oh, and once again, this will be a slow burn story, so be patient for the progression of the storyline!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, only my OCs!**

AU!Supernatural; Everyone keeps their devil fruit powers + Haki, plus additional special abilities.

Rating: T

Pairing: {Straw Hat Pirates & OC}, Eventual *Ace x OC*

**Bold - Important Clues**

_Italics - Flashback/Thoughts_

Normal - Present Time

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The bell rang, signalling the start of another school day at Grand Line Academy. A groan left Luffy's throat as he slumped onto his desk.

"I'm booooorrrreeeeedddd." He whined. "I wanna go playyyyyyyy."

"No can do, Luffy." Nami leaned over from her desk, her exasparated gaze drilling into him. "It's time for class, and you seriously need to catch up on your grades. It's on the borderline of failing, so you can't afford to miss class."

"Buuuuutttttt..." Luffy pouted, "I don't wanna study..."

Nami opened her mouth, about to yell at Luffy, but she was interrupted with the door sliding open. Shanks strolled in, holding a stack of paper.

"All right, you brats, pipe down." Shanks set down the stack of paper on his desk with a thud. "I know you are all tired because today is Monday, but we need to get through this unit as soon as possible, so chop chop, get out your books."

Most of the class groaned, save for a few, like Zoro, who was sleeping yet again.

"That being said, I have good news today." Shanks scanned over the class. "There's a transfer student joining our class starting from today." He turned to the door. "You can come in now."

The class directed their gaze to the door, eager to see the new transfer student. What they saw was not quite what they expected.

A girl wearing thick glasses peeked out from the doorway. She has black hair loosely pulled into a low pigtail, and she wore baggy clothing, if the turtleneck sweater was any indication.

"C'mon in!" Shanks coaxed, "We don't bite."

Slowly, she ventured into the classroom, her thick glasses shadowing her eyes. Her steps nervous and timid, she walked to the front of the class.

"Write your name on the board, and do a simple introduction to the class." Shanks handed her a piece of chalk.

The girl turned to the board and wrote. The students having to peek over her shoulder to read her name, because her writing is small. When she finished writing, she put down her chalk and turned to the class, allowing the students to finally see her name.

_Oceania D. Reyna._

The small handwriting took up a hundredth of the blackboard, written in neat cursive. Turning to the class, she curtsied.

"Nice to meet you all, I just transferred here today." Reyna whispered, her voice small and timid. "My name is Oceania D. Reyna. Nice to be your acquaintance."

Silence.

"Eh? Is that all?" Usopp voiced out.

"Such a beauty in the classroom!" Sanji swooned as he twirled around, kneeling in front of the transferee. "Here, a rose to match your beauty." He presented a red rose to Reyna.

Reyna tried not to flinch as she accepted the rose. "Th...thank you..." She mumbled.

Nami came from behind and whacked him on the head. "Stop hounding the transferee!" She exclaimed. She turned to Reyna, apologising. "Sorry about that idiot, he doesn't know what personal space is."

"I...it's okay..." Reyna said softly.

"I'm Nami by the way," Nami held up a hand for her to shake, which she took. "And the idiot over there is Sanji." Pointing to the still swooning Sanji.

"Ero-cook." Zoro, having woken up from his nap, snorted.

"What did you just say, you shitty marimo?!" Sanji spat, rounding onto Zoro. "You wanna go?!"

"Hell yeah! Bring it on! I'll cut you to pieces!" Zoro glared at Sanji, sparks flying between them.

"Oh and the other idiot who's fighting with Sanji is Roronoa Zoro." Nami introduced.

Reyna widened her eyes as Zoro and Sanji started fighting. "I...isn't this bad?" She asked, turning to Shanks. "Shanks-sensei-"

Only to sweatdrop when she discovered he was sleeping on his desk. "S...sensei?" Reyna tried to shake him awake.

"Huh?" Shanks opened one eye and looked at the chaos. "Meh... Let them sort this out themselves." And he closed his eye and kept on sleeping.

With the ruckus going on in the classroom, one could have mistaken that a civil war was going on, caused by Zoro and Sanji's fighting. Metal screeched against hardened body parts, clanging and thudding against each other. Desks turned, chairs flying everywhere, everyone panicked and dissolved into chaos.

_Stop..._

Zoro and Sanji did not stop, as they kept fighting and yelling insults at each other. Nami was screaming, and Luffy was laughing, while Usopp was hiding under a table.

"Mosshead!"

"Curly-brow!"

"Idiot swordsman!"

"Ero-cook!"

_Stop..._

"I'll kick you to kingdom come!"

"And I'll slice and dice you until you are a pulp!"

"Stop it you two!" Nami screamed at them, whose words fell on deaf ears.

"St...stop it please..." Reyna whimpered, fearing for them and the wellbeing of their classmates.

"I will kill you when I get my hands on you!" Sanji launched across the room to kick Zoro.

"Bring it on shitty cook!" Zoro brought his swords up, clashing against Sanji's kicks. "I'll cut you before you get to do that!"

Memories flashed through Reyna's mind. Her getting electrocuted because she failed to follow **his** orders, people dying because she didn't do anything to oppose **him**, the sneering face of **his** flashing through her mind...

**"JUST STOP FIGHTING!"** Reyna screamed, her mentality reaching it's breaking point.

Her voice washed over the classroom like a huge wave, freezing everyone in place. Like in a trance, Zoro and Sanji stopped and withdrew themselves from the fight. Even Shanks perked up and sat up straight.

"Yes Oceania-san." They replied in unison, voices sounding as if they are in a daze.

Both of their voices snapped everyone out of their trance. Immediately, horror washed over Reyna, as she realized what she had done.

"No... I meant..." She tried to reason with everyone, but the damage has been done.

"Ew... what is she?"

"She's a monster..."

"Monster indeed..."

"We definitely can't associate ourselves with her..."

"Yeah... or we will become a monster like she is..."

Whispers flying around the classroom, everyone started to fear her and shun her. All except the crew, whom are astonished.

Knowing she will never be accepted with this incident, Reyna, who couldn't take it anymore, opened the door and ran away.

"Ah! Reyna-san!" Nami called after her, but she didn't look back. Turning to Zoro and Sanji, she knocked them on the head. "This is all your fault!"

"Why are we getting hit?! You witch!" Zoro nursed the bump on his head as he glared at Nami. Only to get hit on the head again.

"N...Nami-swan..." Sanji sobbed. _I scared a lady and made Nami angry..._

"M...monster..." Usopp whispered, cowering behind his place from under the desk.

Nami turned and punched Usopp on his head. "Reyna-san is not a monster!" She screeched, angry. _Though, I can agree on the thought that she is abnormal..._

"Huh? Where's Luffy?" Zoro looked around, noticing the absence of their leader.

"Speaking of which..." Nami looked around.

Horror hit her as she came to a realization. "Don't tell me..."

Before she can get the group to run out and start searching for him, Shanks clapped his hands.

"All right, settle down, settle down." Shanks said. "We don't have much time, so we have to start the lesson now."

"But Luffy..." Nami began.

"Leave him be." Shanks simply said.

"But..."

"No buts. We're starting the lesson now." Shanks turned to the blackboard and started writing today's tasks. "Please turn to page 67..."

Huffing, Nami had no choice but to sit down with the rest of the class. _I hope Luffy doesn't do anything stupid while chasing after Reyna-san..._

* * *

Reyna ran, away from the whisperings of the class, away from the bad flashbacks of her past. Tears slide silently down her cheeks, knowing that she will be shunned apart from others, yet again.

_I'm pathetic._

Memories flashed in front of her eyes. People getting slaughtered, blood staining her own hands. The screams of the dying victims echoed in her mind.

_Stop... I hate this..._

**His** sneer and cruel laughter flashed through her mind. More tears streamed down her face.

_Kill me... please..._

Suddenly, she collided with a chest. Stumbling back, she lost her balance and fell on her butt.

"Oh? What do we have here?" A voice rumbled.

"A lost kitten, boss." Another voice was heard.

Through her thick tears, Reyna can barely make out the figures of guys in front of her.

"Oi oi." The leader grabbed her by the neck, leering at her. "You ruined my shirt, how would you pay for it?"

"Please spare me..." Reyna whimpered, starting to panic with her continuous flashbacks and lack of oxygen.

"Hm?" The leader squeezed her neck firmly, cutting off the supply of blood to her brain and making her choke. "I don't care about your safety, how will you pay for the damage done to my shirt?"

Choking, Reyna couldn't think clearly as her consciousness started to slip away. _I can't..._

"Oi! Let her go!" A voice cut through the air.

"Huh?" The boss and his lackeys turned around, only to see a pissed off Monkey D. Luffy standing there, his gaze drilling into them.

"What? Is she your girlfriend?" Sneering, he let go of Reyna, allowing her to fall to the ground.

Reyna sank to her knees, coughing and gasping for air. The burn in her chest lingered, as if it was reminding her of the bitter memories that happened in the past.

Luffy walked past the collapsed figure of Reyna, placing his treasured hat onto her head. Reyna looked up in confusion, which to that he offered a smile to her.

"This is my treasure, please take care of it!" Saying that, he turned back to the group of ruffians, cracking his knuckles.

"Huh?" One of them sneered at him. "Who do you think you are?"

"Don't you know who he is?" Another spat at Luffy. "This is Garoth, the man who defeated numerous gangs around the school and neighbourhood! If you know what's good for you, leave and die in a ditch!"

"No way!" Luffy glared back, the intensity of the glare made the group take a step back. "You made her cry!"

"What?" Garoth regained his composure, casting a disgusted glare at Reyna. "So what? Her tears doesn't mean anything! She's just a disgusting freak and also a crybaby!"

"You're wrong!" Luffy shouted. "I don't know her well yet..."

"HAH?! Then why are you standing up for her?" Garoth spat, showing his yellowing teeth.

"BUT!" Luffy cut him off. "...what I know from what she did moments ago is that she is a really kind person! She doesn't deserve to be called a freak just because she is different!"

Reyna widened her tear-filled eyes. _This boy... who in the world is he?_ She thought, tightening her grip on the brim of his straw hat.

"SHUT YOUR YAPPING!" Garoth growled, dropping into a sloppy stance. "I'll shut you up soon enough!" He launched across the hallway to Luffy. "Eat this! SUPER-PACKED PUNCH!"

Only for Luffy to drop in a stance that basically screamed he's an experienced fighter, and extended his arm far away, as it kept going back.

"Wha-" The group gaped at his still extending arm.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOLLLLLL!" With a loud yell, Luffy reeled his arm back, and sent Garoth and his lackeys flying into the wall.

Reyna's jaw dropped in surprise as she witnessed the whole incident. "J...just... who are you?" She asked, shocked by the strength Luffy possessed.

Luffy turned to her, grinning with pride. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy! I ate a devil fruit, and became a rubber man!" To prove his point, he pinched one of his cheeks and pulled, the cheeks stretching with his hand's movement.

"A...a devil fruit?" Reyna whispered, shocked. _Never have I seen a devil fruit user before..._

"Hey Reila-" Luffy started.

"I..it's Reyna, Luffy-san." Reyna corrected him.

"Then, Raina-"

"L...Luffy-san..." Reyna sighed.

The next words that came out of his mouth shocked her.

"I like you!" Luffy grinned. "Join my crew!"

_Huh?_

"W...wait..." Reyna stuttered. "Ba...backup please." She sat up in a seiza position, as she had learned primarily in her past. "Wh...why...do you want me t...to join your crew?"

"Why, you ask..." Luffy stooped down in front of Reyna, and picked his hat up from her hands. "I think you are interesting! And what you did back in the classroom..."

At this point, Reyna flinched back. _H...here comes the n...name-calling..._ she thought, a bitter feeling rising up in her chest.

"...It was awesome!" Luffy popped up in front of her, surprising her again with the grin on his face. "You not only managed to stop my nakamas from fighting, you also managed to befriend Nami!" He rubbed his finger under his nose, grinning happily at her.

To say Reyna is stunned is an understatement. A new wave of emotions rose up her throat, memories resurfacing in her mind.

_A kind hand offered to her, the words that are held dear to in her heart. "You too, can make a difference..." The blinding smile offered her way, his musical voice echoing in her ears and the rumbling low-pitched laughter he makes when he is happy..._

Reyna pushed her emotions aside, believing that emotions can only hinder her goal of escaping **him.** "S...sorry, Luffy-san... But I believe I have to decline your offer..." She whispered, swallowing the guilt and sorrow rising up her throat back down.

"Whaaaaaaattttttt?" Luffy whined. "I refuse to accept this as an answer!"

"I...i really can't join you... so I have to refuse..."

"Then I refuse your refusal!"

"Wha-"

"Refuse!"

Reyna sweatdropped. "Bu...but I really-" She began.

"Nope! Lalalalalalala, not listening!" Luffy stuck his pinky finger up his nose and started digging around. "No declining my offer! Captain's orders!"

"H...hey! Th...that's not fair!" Reyna protested weakly, unhappy with the decision. "I...i should have a say in this! And I haven't accepted you as my leader!"

"Either way, you're joining my crew! No buts!" Luffy grinned, oblivious to the internal turmoil Reyna is experiencing now.

_Th...this is bad! H...how can I get out of this?_

"At least... C...could I think about this for a bit?" Reyna tentatively asked. "I...i don't want to rush things..."

Luffy pondered that for a while, then grinned. "Okay!" He replied. "But you still have to join my crew!"

"...okay..." Knowing this is the best answer she is going to get from Luffy, Reyna relented. _I just don't want to drag you into the mess I am in. Frankly, the less you know, the better it is, and the safer you will be..._

"Shishishishishi!" Her thoughts are interrupted by Luffy's happy laughter. "Yosh!" He slung his arm over her shoulder, and started dragging her down the hallway. "Now we can go get to know each other more!"

"Wah! W...wait!" Reyna dug her heels into the floor, slowing down Luffy's strides. "W...we have to get to class!"

"Eh? No way!" Luffy stopped, a frown on his face. "I hate class! It's so boring!"

"B...but I need to study too!" Reyna tried to reason with Luffy. _I can't let him know, I don't know if he is friend or foe..._

"And... you have your friends there, do you?" Reyna added with a second thought, the term strange and foreign on her tongue.

"Hmmmm... you're right!" Luffy turned back. "Yosh! Let's go back to the classroom!" He started to drag Reyna again. In the opposite direction.

"L...Luffy-san," Reyna piped up timidly. "The classroom's this way..." She pointed to her left.

"Oh right! Shishishishi-" And so, Luffy dragged an internally facepalming Reyna away from the mess in the hallway, back towards their classroom.

* * *

The class was half-dead, some groaning at the workload Shanks just slapped onto their ever piling homework, when Luffy slid the door open with a bang and walked in, dragging a blank-faced Reyna with him.

Shanks looked up from grading the test papers. "Oh, you're back. Good. Now we can move on to another unit that is more complicated, called Algebra II."

Hearing that, most of the class went pale, including Luffy. _Oh crud..._ They all thought.

The only ones that weren't affected are Nami, a couple of others, and surprisingly, Reyna. Rather, Reyna had a glint in her eyes akin to... understanding?

"Okay!" Shanks turned to the board, and wrote an equation, with a name next to it.

Functions

f(n) = 1/2 n^2 - 10

h(t) = 5 - 2t / t - 1

f(h(0.5)) = ?

"Okay, we will be learning about functions starting from today." Shanks put down his piece of chalk, and turned to the class. "Who knows about functions?"

Silence.

_How would we know? We haven't even learnt that yet!_ The whole class thought, sweatdropping at the silly question.

Shanks turned back to the board. "Well I wasn't expecting you lot to know this, since this is complex and easy to mix up with other equations if careless enough. Most of you are dunces, so of course you won't know this." He casually stated, insulting the class in the progress.

Tick marks popped out from each of the students' forehead. _This shitty old man..._

"Back to this," Shanks circled the equation, and turned to look at the class. "Does anyone know how to solve this?"

Surprisingly, a hand raised timidly into the air, slightly shaking with nervousness. "M...may I try?" Reyna stuttered, shaking slightly when all of the attention is focused on her.

"Sure." Shanks smiled at her, as he gestured Reyna stand in the front. "The floor's all yours."

With her whole figure shaking, Reyna stepped cautiously to the front. and picked up the chalk.

Solution:

h(0.5) = 5 - 2(0.5) / (0.5) - 1

= 4 / -0.5

= -8

**Sub -8 into f(n) = 1/2 n^2 - 10**

f(-8) = 1/2 (-8)^2 - 10

= 1/2 (64) - 10

= 22

Therefore, f(h(0.5)) = 22

Underlining the final answer, Reyna released a shaky sigh, and put down the piece of chalk. Turning to Shanks, she searched his eyes for any sign that she had made a mistake in her calculations.

"I...is it correct? Shanks-sensei?" Reyna whispered, afraid that she had made a mistake when calculating.

Only to be greeted with Shanks's reassuring smile. Immediately, she relaxed, now sure that she is correct.

"Excellent work, Reyna-chan!" Shanks praised her. "I didn't expect anyone to know how to solve this equation! You certainly surpassed my expectations!"

Reyna's face darkened with a blush on her cheeks. "Th...thank you..." She ducked her head down, embarrassed with the praise.

"You can return to your seat now." Shanks stopped, "Oh yeah, I didn't give you a seat yet, did I?"

"No... not yet..." Reyna admitted. "Wh...where should I sit?"

"Hmmmmm..." Shanks surveyed the room, spotting an empty seat beside Luffy. "You can sit next to the brat." He pointed to the empty desk next to Luffy.

"O...okay." With her face facing the floor, shoulders hunched with the lack of self-esteem, she tittered to her new seat, past the gobsmacked expressions of her classmates.

"WOOO! You were awesome!" Luffy cheered loudly when Reyna reached her desk, eliciting some glares from the other students.

"How did you solve that?" Nami leaned over, eager for information. "Even I was stumped!"

"Hmph! This is nothing to the Great Captain Usopp!" Usopp bragged. "I can do equations even hard than that!"

Sanji twirled around, his eyes in the shape of hearts. "Another beauty in my presence who is smart! Now I can serve another lady!"

Zoro opened one eye, then closed it and kept on sleeping.

"W...wait!" Reyna started to panic with the lack of personal space she currently had. "B...back up please! Personal space and o...one question at th...the time!"

"Ah." They paused, and backed up, sheepishly rubbing the back of their heads. "Sorry." They chimed in unison.

_Speaking of which..._

Reyna turned to Nami. "S...sorry for the late introduction, N...Nami-san, my name is Oceania D. Reyna..." She held out her hand, mimicking Nami's actions from before. "N...nice to meet you..." She trailed off, nervous of her reaction.

Nami smiled, taking Reyna's hand in her own. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Reyna-chan!" She said. "Our captain didn't cause any trouble for you, did he?" Shooting a look at her captain.

Reyna opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the chime of the bell, signalling the start of lunch.

"FOOD!" Luffy cheered, dashing off to the cafeteria.

"Luffy! Wait for us dammit!" Sanji followed, along with Zoro and Usopp.

Nami shot an apologetic smile at Reyna as she stood up from her desk, Reyna copying the action as well. "Well, let's get to know each other during lunch, shall we? Might as well introduce the rest of the crew as well."

A small smile bloomed on Reyna's face. "Sure." She replied, finally not stuttering for once.

_Maybe... Just maybe, I can rely on my newly made friends. But can I trust them? Will they betray me, just as **he** did?_

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**And that's a wrap for today! Phew, it took me at least a few days to type this out! Not to mention I scanned the chapter numerous times to check if there were any mistakes TAT. Seriously, my neck and shoulder hurts after I finished the whole thing! I hope I nailed the personalities of the characters, and didn't make them too OOC. More hints on "HIM"! Anyone wanna guess who he is? It was pretty obvious during the prologue (my opinion though, no offence to those who think otherwise), so I hope you all can guess his identity!**

**Coming up next: The introductions of the Straw Hat crew during lunch, small flashbacks of Reyna's past, and the rumours circling the origins of Reyna.**

**So thank you for reading this, and R&R if you want! I hope I can get support for my writing and storyline, it would be very much appreciated! AkashiSeijuro105, signing out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter for the Whispering Siren, and in this chapter, Reyna gets to meet the rest of the Straw Hat crew! Also, she is just so done with what life throws at her XD. Poor Reyna! That being said, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, only my OCs!**

AU!Supernatural; Everyone keeps their devil fruit powers + Haki, plus additional special abilities.

Rating: T

Pairing: {Straw Hat Pirates & OC}, Eventual *Ace x OC*

**Bold - Important Clues**

_Italics - Flashback/Thoughts_

Normal - Present Time

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The cafeteria is crowded with people when both of them arrived. Some are lining up to order for their meals, some are waiting for their lunches to be served, and some are trying to converse in the relatively loud atmosphere.

Nami and Reyna joined the line that leads to the serving area, in order to get their lunch.

"What would you be eating, Reyna-chan?" Nami asked.

"Err... I'm not sure..." Reyna looked at the menu. "There's quite a variety I can choose from." Her eyes scanned the different types of food listed. _And I have a bento anyways if push comes to shove ..._ "H...how about you Nami-san?"

"Well..." Nami scanned the menu, and pointed at one item. "I'd like to have this, but knowing Luffy, he'll take all of the food for himself to eat." She rolled her eyes, exasperated at whatever trouble Luffy would do. "He's quite the selfish person if I have to say."

Shouts reached their ears, coming from the front of the line. "I...I take that as Luffy-san causing trouble in the front?" Reyna asked timidly.

"100% Chance, definitely." Nami sighed, starting towards the commotion. "Let's go, Reyna-chan."

"Eh?" Reyna whipped her head towards Nami. "O...okay!" Both made their way to the front of the commotion.

"I WANT MORE FOOD!" They heard Luffy shout.

"STOP IT LUFFY!" Sanji's voice followed. "OTHERS STUDENTS NEED TO EAT!"

Nami stormed up to them, and whacked them both on the head. "STOP YELLING!" She screeched, "Heart problems! Both of you..." She muttered angrily. And then Nami turned to Zoro, punching him on the head too. "YOU! Why didn't you stop them?" She scolded. "You were supposed to keep them out of trouble!"

"OW! That hurt you witch!" Zoro nursed the bump on his head, glaring at Nami.

Nami whacked him again. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WITCH?!" She screeched angrily.

"N...Nami-san..." Reyna sweatdropped, cowering when Nami turned her glare on her. "W...we're holding up the line..." She pointed timidly at the line.

Nami turned to see most of the students giving them dirty glares. "Oops." She scratched her head sheepishly.

The lunch lady sighed, already used to the antics of the Straw Hat crew. "Just take the food and go." She thrusted a huge pile of food into the arms of Zoro and Sanji.

"L...let's go to an empty t...table." Reyna suggested timidly.

"But Reyna-chan, you haven't got your lunch yet." Nami, noticing the empty tray Reyna is holding, pointed out.

"I...it's okay..." Reyna whispered, fidgeting under the gazes of the crew. "I...i have a bento..." She reached into her bag and pulled out a wrapped bento box.

"So she says." Luffy laughed, slinging an arm over Reyna's shoulders, startling an 'eep!' from her and almost made her drop her bento. "Let's go!" And so, he started dragging Reyna away to the other side of the cafeteria.

"Wait up Luffy!" Nami stormed after them, Sanji and Zoro following suit. "Don't we have to find Usopp and the others?"

"Ooooooooiiiiiii!" Speak of the devil, Usopp waved at them at one of the empty tables.

"Oh! Usopp!" Luffy, dragging a still struggling Reyna, stopped in front of Usopp. Reyna stopped struggling, and took a look at the inhabitants of the table.

A tall girl with black hair, vivid blue eyes, sat next to Usopp. She is reading a book about the history of Grand Line Academy. Her lunch was left half-finished on the table, her gaze clearly enchanted with the contents of the book. A bulky guy with blue hair sat across her. His body resembles a cyborg, as there are metal parts on his body. He was drinking Cola, a few empty bottles next to him. Lastly, a small figure with antlers sat across Usopp. He possesses a pink hat, and a distinctive blue nose.

Luffy, if anything, wrapped his arm around Reyna and faced the four. "Guys!" He grinned at them. "I want you to meet Reyna! She's joining our crew!"

"L...Luffy-san!" Reyna complained. "I...I haven't m...made up my mind yet!"

Chuckles are heard from the tall girl. "Oya, you're so cute. Nice to meet you." She closed the book and held out her left hand, small smile in place. "My name is Nico Robin, just call me Robin."

"N...nice to meet you, R...Robin-san..." Reyna took her hand and shook it gently. "M...my name is Oceania D. Reyna..."

"I'm Franky!" The cyborg drinking Cola burped, striking a pose. "SUUUPPPEEEERRRR~ happy to meet you!"

"N...nice to meet you, Franky-san." Reyna curtsied, being as polite as possible. "M...my name is Oceania D. Reyna... P...pleased to b...be your acquaintance."

"OW!" Franky grinned. "Nice to SUUUPPPPEEERRR meet you, Reyna!"

"Hai hai! I wanna introduce myself too!" The ...REINDEER?!... waved his hands while jumping up and down. "I'm Chopper, and I'm the medical doctor for the crew!"

"K..." Reyna was stunned, shocked to see that Chopper was actually a reindeer.

_K...?_ Everyone wondered.

"KAWAIIIIIIIII!" Reyna squealed, picking up Chopper and held him up in the air. "Are you an actual reindeer? You are sooooooo cuuuttteeeee!"

"Eh? You're not afraid of me?" Chopper asked, after getting over his initial shock.

"Nope!" Reyna replied happily, taking Chopper's hands into hers and twirled around. "You're too cute to be a monster!"

Hearing that, Chopper did a funny little dance, and said. "Stop saying that! It doesn't make me happy you idiot!"

Nami poked Reyna in the ribs, a smirk on her face. "So... you like cute things?"

Reyna stopped and blanched, realising what she had done. Quickly, she put down Chopper, apologising. "I'm so sorry Chopper-san!"

"Eh? Why are you apologising?" Chopper was confused, as everyone besides him exchanged a look of amusement.

"N...nothing..." Reyna hid her face in her hands, face burning in embarrassment.

"Now we only need Brook, and the crew will be complete!" Luffy crowed while shovelling food into his mouth.

"OI LUFFY DON'T EAT ALL OF THE FOOD!" Nami, Zoro and Sanji whacked him on the head.

Reyna giggled quietly while opening her bento. _This is fun..._

"So Reyna-chan." Robin closed her book and faced her. "Who exactly are you?"

Reyna, who was in the middle of eating an onigiri, choked. "Wh...what do you mean?" She asked timidly, coughing to dislodge some bits of rice from her throat.

"Well..." Robin studied her. "You have an aura similar to the ocean, and your hair..."

At the mention of her hair, Reyna stiffened. Her hair, which was tied in a messy ponytail, hid it's original look, but was a constant reminder of her origins as a mermaid, and the silky, rippling texture comes from her origins as a Siren. "Y...yes? What ab...about it?" She retorted defensively.

"Nothing much. Forget it." Robin, seeing how defensive Reyna have gotten at the mention of her hair, decided to drop the subject, although she made a note to ask her about her strange aura in private.

_Thank god..._ Reyna internally released a sigh, secretly glad that Robin didn't keep asking about her hair and aura. _I can't imagine how they will react when I tell them I'm the daughter of a Mermaid and a sea devil, a Siren..._

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" A skeleton suddenly popped up between Reyna and Robin, giving most of them a heart attack.

"EEP!" Reyna shrieked in surprise, so startled that she almost fell off her chair.

"Hello Brook." Robin said calmly, while opening her book to continue her reading.

"Jeezus Brook!" Nami held her hand over her heart, trying to calm down. "Don't give us a heart attack!"

"Yohohohohohohohoho!" The skeleton, named Brook, laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry guys, but I can't let the opportunity pass, since you all have such interesting reactions!"

"Brook!" Luffy glomped Brook, with a piece of meat sticking out from his mouth. "You're here! Now I can introduce you to a new member of our crew!" He pointed to Reyna, while chomping on his meat with gusto.

"Oho?" Brook stooped down to examine Reyna. "What a cute lady... May I see your panties?"

"Eh?" Reyna's face turned red with embarrassment.

Nami conked Brook on the head. "DON'T ASK HER THAT!" She screeched. "Seriously! Do you people have no tact?"

Brook turned his gaze back to Reyna. "Nice to meet you, beautiful lady... Your beauty knows no bounds, my eyes almost fell out... Though I don't have eyes to begin with. SKULL JOKE! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Introduce yourself properly!" Nami whacked him again, seeing Reyna looking a bit overwhelmed with the whole situation.

"Sorry..." Brook nursed the new bumps on his head, turning back to Reyna and shot an apologetic grin to her. "Nice to meet you, my name is Brook, and I'm the walking skeleton in the crew. I'm all skin and bones... Except I don't have skin, only bones and bones to see! YOHOHOHOHOHOHO! SKULL JOKE!"

"N...nice to meet you, B...Brook-san, my name is Oceania D. Reyna..." Reyna, having calmed down from the initial shock of Brook's random skull jokes, stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Hmmmmm... pardon me...but..." Brook studied Reyna. "...Have I met you somewhere before?"

Reyna stiffened again, uneasy under his gaze. "You m...must have the wrong p...person, Brook-san, This is my first t...time meeting you..." She replied, gaze darting everywhere. Which most people won't notice. Except for Zoro and Robin. Nami also noticed this, but charted it off as Reyna being nervous from Brook's gaze.

"Yohohohohohohohoho! Never mind about that then!" Brook laughed, whipping out a violin from seemingly out nowhere. "Let me play a song to celebrate your welcome to the crew!"

Before he could start playing though, the bell chimed, signalling the end of lunch. "Ah..." Everyone thought/said out loud.

"Well then," Robin closed her book and stood up with Franky and Chopper. "I guess we can hang out later then. See you all soon."

Slowly, they all went back to their classrooms. Nami, dragging Zoro behind her with Luffy, Usopp and Sanji following, stopped to get their textbooks from their lockers. Reyna also stopped in front of her locker, and got out her books for her classes.

While getting her books for class, someone bumped into her, causing Reyna to lose her grip on her books and they spilled into a messy pile on the ground.

"Oh dear." Reyna sighed, reaching down to pick up her textbooks. Just as someone jostled into her, making her lose her balance and landing with her face on the ground.

"Owwwww..." Reyna slowly sat up, rubbing the bump in her forehead.

"You can't run forever, you know." A voice whispered into her ear, jolting her back into reality.

"Wh...who are you?!" Reyna whipped her head toward the voice, seeing a hooded figure behind her.

"Me?" The figure let out a bone-chilling laugh, sending shivers down her spine. "You should know... Moreover, **HE** is unhappy, because you ran away, you know... **HE'S** going to punish you when he gets his hands on you..."

Reyna dropped to her knees, complexion as pale as a ghost, her metal pencil case clanged and flew apart upon impact on the ground, the sharp sound alerting everyone to the unwelcome presence in the hallway.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO REYNA?!" Luffy pushed his way to stand in front of her, Zoro and Sanji flanked him by the side, one with his hands on his swords, the other ready to kick his way through the mess.

Nami ran towards Reyna and crouched next to her. "Are you okay?" She asked, seeing Reyna's pale complexion. "You look terrible! Do we need to get you to the nurse's office?"

"D...Don't worry! The Great Captain Usopp will protect you from this mysterious figure!" Usopp bragged, even though his knees are shaking badly.

The figure, seeing as he was outnumbered, smirked. "Oh dear, looks like our time here has come to an end." He waved a hand across the hallway. "May us meet again... **PRINCESS**..."

With a swipe of his hand, he was gone.

"Reyna-chan?" Nami waved her hand in front of her face. "Are you still here?"

Reyna snapped out of whatever daze the figure put her in, and put on a fake smile, trying to reassure the crew. "I...I'm okay n...now, Nami-san. T...thank you for being considerate..."

"Are you sure Reyna-chwan?" Sanji asked, starting to twirl around while in his fantasies. "I can always carry you to the nurse's office you know~"

"I'm fine..." Reyna brushed away their concern, forcing a smile out as she started to pick up her textbooks and stationary. "I r...really am... So don't worry."

"If you say so..." Clearly, the crew did not buy the act at all, but since Reyna insisted that she was fine, they dropped the subject.

"Here." Luffy offered a hand to Reyna.

"Th...thank you, Luffy-san..." Reyna accepted his hand, and picked herself off from the floor, just when the bell chimed again.

"Crap! We're late for class!" Luffy started running, while dragging Reyna with him.

"Wha- Luffy-san!" Reyna was forced to hang on tight to her belongings as Luffy dragged her along the corridor.

"Wait Luffy!" Nami stormed after them.

"Luffy you bastard, are you leaving us behind?!" Usopp complained, running after them. Sanji and Zoro followed while grumbling the whole way.

"Shishishishishishi!" Luffy laughed as he ran off to the classroom.

_Oh Luffy, you are such a weird person._ Reyna thought, a small smile on her face. _But... maybe that's the reason why you have such a lot of friends._

_**~Timeskip~**_

A hour has passed since that small incident happened. Currently, it is Science class, and most of the students had been reduced to a former shell of themselves. Only a handful was paying attention to what the teacher was going through in class. Luffy was slumped on the table, energy drained to almost zero. Zoro was, as per usual, sleeping in class. Sanji was yawning, while doodling recipes to try out later. Usopp was half asleep, half-lidded eyes staring blankly at the board. Only Nami and Reyna are paying attention to what the teacher was talking about, which is about DNA. Reyna was scribbling notes about how DNA into her notebook, while piling sticky notes and small slips of paper into her book, while Nami was writing small notes next to the definitions of the words in the textbook.

"Pssst, Reyna-chan!" Nami hissed to Reyna, who stopped writing to look at Nami.

"W...what?" Reyna whispered back.

"Do you know the answer to Question 31?" Nami pointed to the question on the textbook. "I'm kinda confused on what it's trying to ask us."

"Question 31..." Reyna scanned the textbook for the question. "Y...you mean the question that asked us on w...what the DNA structure is m...made of?"

"Yes, that one.." Nami nodded.

"I...I think the answer to that q...question is 'DNA is a double helix f...formed by base pairs attached t...to a sugar-phosphate backbone.' As the DNA have a b...backbone, the base pairs have to be joined t...together to make the whole structure work..." Reyna pointed to a paragraph in the textbook. "A...as for which four bases are used in D...DNA, the answer should be A...Adenine, Thymine, Guanine and C...Cytosine."

"Wow, you are really good at this!" Nami said in astonishment.

"N...not really..." Reyna rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "I...I just enjoy reading, t...that's why I know a lot..."

"Hmmmmm..." Nami thought out loud, gears starting to turn. Shouts startled them back into the present.

"HOW CAN YOU GET ZERO ON THIS?!" The teacher yelled, holding up a test paper with a big fat **0 **scrawled on to it.

"It's not my fault the test was so confusing!" Luffy yelled back, frustrated with the teacher's taunts.

"WELL MAYBE YOU NEED TO GET A BRAIN AND SIT DOWN AND LEARN!" The teacher shot back, shaking the test paper in Luffy's face. "AND NOT GO ON ONE OF YOUR SO CALLED 'ADVENTURES' AND FOOL AROUND LIKE IDIOTS!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Luffy stood up, starting to stretch his arm back. "DON'T INSULT MY NAKAMA! THE ADVENTURES ARE IMPORTANT TO US!"

"SHUT UP LUFFY!" Nami whacked him on the head for the nth time.

"But Nami-" Luffy whined, a bump growing on his head.

"Let him insult us all he wants." Nami shot a look that screamed -no buts- at Luffy. "He can insult all he wants, but ultimately, he's kinda right. Luffy, your results need to go up, or else you will have to stay behind next year."

"But it's not my fault the things we need to learn are so confusing!" Luffy pouted, slumping down on his desk. "I can't make head nor tail of what's which and what's needed."

"Maybe..." A lightbulb went off in Nami's head. "I got it!" She exclaimed, pulling Reyna out from her seat to beside her. Slinging an arm around her shoulders, she looked into the confused face of Reyna. "Reyna-chan, can you tutor Luffy on all subjects?"

_Eh?_

"EHHHHHH?" Reyna shrieked in surprise. Her emotions washing over the whole classroom. Surprise, shock, and fear? **Why is there fear in her emotions?**

"W...wait Nami-san!" Reyna backtracked really quickly. "Wh...why me? Can't s...someone else tutor him? Like Sanji-san or Usopp-san?"

"Because you are the best candidate to tutor Luffy!" Nami exclaimed, shoving Luffy towards her. "See, you have good grades, level-headed judgement, and the brains to back it up!"

"N...no way! Definitely no way!" Reyna, shaking her head like a rattle really quickly, backed up as fast as she can. "I...I'm not that good at stu...studying... And I...I can't..." She trailed off, shaking nervously.

"Please? Reyna-chan!" Nami clapped her hands together and bowed in front of her, in seiza position. "We really need your help! It's a matter of whether Luffy can continue or not!"

"Th...that's..." Reyna hesitated, her emotions in a turmoil, because the last time she agreed to do something for a certain someone, it had lead to a series of events that she detested but couldn't escape from. Tears filled her eyes. _What if I fail to teach him anything? I will let everyone down and then..._

"Reyna." A hand was placed on her shoulder, and she looked into the serious face of Luffy. "It's okay if you can't do it. Just tell us." He stared into the wide eyes of Reyna, his expression showing that he is completely truthful and serious.

_I...if this is what Luffy-san believed in... I can't let everyone down, could I?_

"I...I accept." Reyna made her decision, wiping away stray tears and with determination clear on her face.

"Really?!" Nami leaped up in joy. "Yes! Thank you Reyna-chan!" She clasped her hands with Reyna's and shook them gratefully.

"Finally we don't have to worry about the stupid Captain failing his studies." Zoro grinned, having hear the whole conversation and interactions.

Sanji twirled around, hearts in his eyes. "Mellorine! Reyna-chwan is such a goddess to take up the role of teaching our idiot Captain!" He whipped around and glared at Luffy. "If you make Reyna-chwan cry, I will kick you into a pulp!" He threatened.

"Don't worry! The Great Captain Usopp will help you on teaching Luffy in his studies." Usopp bragged, chest puffed out in bravado. "I'm so good at teaching people how to study, I was named King of Studies when I was just 3 years old!"

"L...liar, Usopp-san..." Reyna said blankly, popping his bubble of pride. "If you were n...named King of S...studies, you w...won't be struggling in class."

"Oi Reyna, you don't have to say it so bluntly." Usopp, having his pride shot down, sulked in a corner.

"S...sorry!" Reyna, seeing Usopp sulking in the corner, tried to apologise, but is stopped by Nami.

"Leave him be, he never learns. He can learn how not to lie, the sooner the better." Nami shook her head at Usopp's sulking.

"Thank you so much, Reyna!" Luffy wrapped his arms around Reyna 3 times, using his devil fruit and jumped her. He laughed as he pressed the side of his face to her red cheek. "This means a lot to us!"

"Y...yeah..." Reyna blushed, feeling his arms tighten around her. _He's so close! Too close for comfort!_

Sanji kicked Luffy off. "Get off! You're suffocating Reyna-chwan!" He yelled angrily. "I should be the one hugging the goddess!"

"S...Sanji-san, I...I'm not a goddess..." Reyna, finally able to get some air, blushed heavily again and tried to correct him.

"Yes! Reyna-chwan!" Sanji, being the lovestruck cook he is, twirled around in joy. "The goddess is speaking to me!"

"As per usual, being the pervert cook." Zoro snorted in amusement, and maybe contempt.

"What did you say you shitty marimo?!" Sanji snapped at Zoro, fire raging behind them. "I dare you to repeat that again!"

"Hell yeah I will!" Zoro shot back. "You being a Ero-cook as usual!"

"What?!" Both glared at each other, sparks flying between them.

"Eh? W...wait..." Reyna stuttered as they started to fight again.

"Leave them be." Nami placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to relax. "They always do that."

"...Okay..." Reyna, even though still a tad bit worried, let it be.

"Yosh!" Luffy wrapped his arm around Reyna's shoulders, grinning happily. "Let's celebrate after school!"

"No way Luffy!" Nami punched him on the head. "You need to start studying starting now!"

"But Nami..." Luffy whined, bump growing on his head. "I wanna celebrate!"

"Nope! You have to start catching up with schoolwork, and there's no time to waste!" Nami said strictly, shooting down Luffy's proposal.

_Eh? But then that means..._

"And so that means," Nami turned to Reyna, smirk in place. "Reyna-chan, the floor's all yours."

"Eh?"

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!" Reyna widened her eyes, surprised at what Nami just told her.

"Yep, I'm counting on you, Reyna!" Luffy grinned.

"L...Luffy-san?! Not you too!" Reyna groaned in defeat. "Ugh, fine! I...I guess we start after school th...then."

_What have I gotten myself in to..._

**To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Annnnddddd that's the end of chapter 2! It took me longer than expected to finish this chapter, cuz schoolwork, time management and social life lol. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Reyna is just so done with life XD... Poor Reyna! Please R&R, and I hope everyone can comment a review for me and give me tips to improve my writing on! Thank you for your attention, AkashiSeijuro105, signing out!**

**P.S. I might be late in posting a new chapter, because I'll be going to Japan for a study tour, so please don't kill me! I may take 2-3 weeks depending on the time management and the speed of my typing that I have, so please be patient and wait till I have time to post and edit the chapters!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I've published this story, and thanks for all of the support! In this chapter, Reyna goes to Luffy's home to help him study, and meets the ASL trio in the progress! Also, there are some flashbacks and bad memories resurfacing because of some incidents that happened in the present. So without further ado, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, only my OCs!**

AU!Supernatural; Everyone keeps their devil fruit powers + Haki, plus additional special abilities.

Rating: T

Pairing: {Straw Hat Pirates & OC}, Eventual *Ace x OC*

**Bold - Important Clues**

_Italics - Flashback/Thoughts_

Normal - Present Time

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The bell rang, signalling the end of school for Grand Line Academy. Immediately, a whole storm of students streamed out from the front doors.

"Yippee! School's over!" Luffy cheered, jumping out from his seat with gusto. "Time to play!"

"Luffy!" Nami punched him on the head. "Have you forgotten that you have a tutor today?

"L...Luffy-san..." Reyna sighed in resignation. _I...I got a feeling that today's going to be a hell of a day..._

"Oh yeah." Luffy scratched the side of his head, while nursing the new bump on his head. "Sorry about that, Reyna!" He looped an arm around Reyna and started dragging her out the door. "Then, see y'all tomorrow! Goodbye!"

"W...wait! Luffy-san!" Reyna complained, as she grabbed her bag when they passed her desk. "T...then see you tomorrow... Th..thank you all for b...being my friend!"

The rest of the Straw Hat crew started after them, after Luffy dragged her out. "'Thank you for being my friend?' That's weird as hell..." Zoro muttered, having woken up from his nap.

"Well whatever, at least she is interesting." Robin, having walked up to the crew while the whole incident occured, said thoughtfully.

"I'm just glad that Reyna-chan doesn't find Luffy weird or annoying." Nami smiled. "At least, I think she's getting used to his antics."

_~Back to Luffy and Reyna~_

"Ch...chou! Luffy-san!" Reyna complained, as Luffy dragged her through the hallway. "Sl...slow down! Can't breathe!"

"Huh?" Luffy slowed down his pace, and look at Reyna, who was panting due to the tight grip he had on her. "Oops. Shishishishi, sorry Reyna." He apologised, loosening his grip on her.

Reyna, having finally been released from his tight grip, breathed long and hard. "S...so, where are w...we going?" She asked. "The library? Or a cafe?"

"Shishishishishishi! Neither!" Luffy grinned. "We're going to my house!"

"Y...your house?!" Reyna shrieked in shock. "Wa...wait a minute! Why your house?!"

"Because it's the only place where I can focus!" Luffy replied happily. "Oh, and I wanna introduce you to my brothers!" He added immediately.

"B...brothers?!" Reyna spluttered in shock. "Y...you have brothers, Luffy-san?!"

"Yeah!" Luffy laughed loudly. "They're the best brothers I can ask for!"

_I...I'm curious to know what kind of brothers Luffy-san has..._ Reyna thought secretly. _M...maybe they are nice?_

"Now c'mon!" Luffy grabbed Reyna by her hand, and started dragging her out of the school. "Hurry up! I want you to meet my brothers!"

"W-wah! Luffy-san?!" Reyna complained again, sighing internally. _What have I gotten myself into..._

_~5 minutes later~_

"Wh...what kind of person are your brothers?" Reyna asked timidly, as Luffy lead her through the crowds.

"Well..." Luffy paused to think about it. "Ace is rather rowdy, but he is very strong! Sabo's rather mild-mannered, and he's strong as well!"

"Th...they're both strong?!" Reyna gaped, shocked.

"Yeah! Both of them ate the Flame-flame fruit!" Luffy grinned.

"Wait a minute!" Reyna couldn't process one thing. "Y...you said they both ate the Flame-flame fruit?"

"Yeah!"

"B...but how? I...I thought people can't share powers? And only one can possess the power?" Reyna fiddled with her fingers, confused at the logic.

"Yeah! But somehow they shared powers!" Luffy said simply, kicking a pebble in their path. "I don't really know that well myself, but they shared their powers equally!"

"O...okay..." Reyna, still a tad bit confused, let the subject go.

"Therefore, it's a mystery power!" Luffy declared, pumping his fist into the air. "Nothing can be explained!"

"I...I don't think it w...works that way, Luffy-san..." Reyna sweatdropped.

They neared a house with a large backyard. The house was coloured in a shade of dull red, with the roof of the house painted with black. The fence of the house was white, cordoning off the area of the house. There's a sign that read:

**~Home Sweet Home: Portagas D. Ace, Sabo and Monkey D. Luffy~**

The words are colored in black, bold and sharp for the world to see. There's also a small treehouse at the back of the yard, complete with a pirate flag waving lazily in the drifting breeze.

"We're here!" Luffy sang out, hopping over the fence in a quick motion.

"Wah- Luffy-san!" Reyna, whose hand was still in Luffy's hand, is yanked in the direction of the house, and she crashed clumsily into the fence.

"Owwww..." Reyna grumbled, rubbing her sore side. "Luffy-san!"

Looking back, one can see the print of a figure on the fence, seeing Luffy yanked Reyna with quite the amount of force.

"Luffy!" A blonde stood at the doorway, hearing the crack of the wood when Luffy made Reyna crash into the fence. "What did you do again?!"

"Erm..." Luffy started to look the other way, whistling while sweating profusely. "Nothing?"

"Don't lie!" The blonde grabbed Luffy, putting him into a chokehold and giving him a noogie on the head. "You made a lady crash into our fence! Not only is that disrespectful, we have to repair the fence too!"

"Owowowowowow!" Luffy squirmed in the chokehold, trying to get free. "I get it! I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologise to me!" The blonde pointed at Reyna while drilling his fist into Luffy's head. "Apologise to HER!"

"Owowowowow- Sorry Reyna!" Luffy apologised weakly.

"I...it's okay..." Reyna whispered.

"Oh, where are my manners?" The blonde straightened his back and held out a gloved hand. "My name is Sabo, I'm one of Luffy's brothers."

"N...nice to meet you, S...Sabo-san..." Reyna shook his hand lightly, noting the firmness of his handshake. _H...his hand is firm..._

"Are you a new friend?" Sabo asked. "I haven't see you before."

"Y-yes, I'm the new transfer student. M...my name is Oceania D. Reyna..." Reyna bowed lightly in front of Sabo, who let go of Luffy.

"I see." Sabo dusted off his hands, turning to Luffy. "And? Why did you bring her here?" This question is directed at Luffy.

"Shishishishishishishi!" Luffy laughed, slinging an arm around Reyna's shoulders. "She's going to help me with my studies!"

"Oh?" Sabo raised an eyebrow. "Help you with your studies?" He scanned Reyna from head to toe. "Then that means you are smart..."

Reyna fidgeted from the intense gaze Sabo is scanning with her with. "Uhm..."

"How smart are you?" Sabo mused thoughtfully.

"I dunno..." Reyna replied unsurely. "I...I have not taken any tests to p...prove my intelligence..."

"Well..." Sabo plastered a grin on his face, and ushered her to the doorway. "Let's check it out, shall we?"

"Huh?" Reyna managed out, before Luffy reached out and slammed the door, lock clicking in place.

_What is happening?!... And what have I gotten myself in to..._

_~In the house~_

Sabo placed a cup of tea in front of Reyna, who is going over the past papers of Luffy's tests. "How does it look?" He asked.

Reyna let out a sigh, thick glasses reflecting the light from the sun. "To be honest... Luffy-san's grades are horrendous..." She muttered, reaching out to the cup of tea and took a sip. "But... I kinda got th...the gist of what Luffy-san have to be tutored on..."

"Which is?" Sabo prompted, taking a sip of his own cup of tea.

"B...basically everything except P.E..." Reyna allowed her head to fall on the table, gloom visible over her head. "I...I have my w...work cut out for me..."

"Well... That is to be expected." Sabo placed his cup of tea down on the table. "Luffy has always been an idiot..."

"Jeez..." Reyna tapped her pen on one of Luffy's tests. "How c...can he write 'meat' as the answer to wh...what the human body is made of? I...I mean, technically he's not wrong, but w...we are not to be eaten as food?!"

"That's Luffy for you..." Sabo smiled bitterly. "The only thing he's good at is fighting, which won't help for his future much."

"But... I think i...if we can alter his w...ways of studying, he can g...get a better grade..." Reyna circled some bits and wrote down some notes next to the circle. "S...see, if we c...can get Luffy-san to move while memorising, or give him small rewards f...for him completing and successfully getting things right... Maybe the grade of h...his will go up..."

Reyna stopped after seeing Sabo's face, who has a thoughtful look on his face. "I...I mean, it may n...not work..." She stuttered nervously, waving a hand in front of her face. "Ju...just forget i...it, hahahahaha-" She laughed nervously.

"-That may work." Sabo said abruptly, stopping Reyna in the middle of her nervous laughter.

"R...really?" Reyna asked tentatively. "You think that would work?"

"Thinking about it, Luffy learns when he fights, allowing him to progress further for his moves." Sabo mused, hand placing on his chin. "And he knows how to improve, assuming he knows what's his weaknesses are."

"I...I don't know him that w...well, but I th...think that is true f...for Luffy-san..." Reyna said thoughtfully.

"Well, we can always try that out." Sabo smiled gently at Reyna. "Let's get Luffy to test the waters, okay?"

"But..." Reyna hesitated, unsure whether this will work or not.

"Don't worry, I'll back you up. So let's try this, okay?" Sabo stood up, heading for the door. "I promise."

"...okay..." Still a bit hesitant, Reyna stood up and followed Sabo to the doorway.

"Luffy!" Sabo called out.

No answer.

"L...Luffy-san!" Reyna tried tentatively.

Still no answer.

"Where is my lil' brother?" Sabo wondered. "He should be in the house or in the backyard..."

"I...I don't know..." Reyna scanned the whole area, unsure on whether Luffy is still in the house or somewhere else.

"Hmmmmm..." Sabo hummed thoughtfully. "Let me try something out. Hold on." He took a deep breath and yelled out. "Luuuufffffyyyyyyyyy! There's a big piece of meat here!"

Nothing happened.

"H...hold on, S...Sabo-san, I have an idea..." Reyna closed her eyes and expanded her aura, reaching out into the environment. She searched for the ball of energy that is Luffy. _Two auras... one stationary... There!_ Reyna opened her eyes immediately. "S...Sabo-san, I think Luffy-san is in the w...woods!" She tentatively pointed to the woods beyond the backyard.

"Really?" Sabo looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know?"

Reyna froze, taken aback from the sudden question. "U...uhm..." She stuttered nervously. "Instincts... I guess?"

"Hmmmmm..." Sabo definitely didn't buy that answer, looking at her with suspicion. "Okay..." He turned to the woods and started walking briskly. "Do you have the accurate location of where Luffy is in?"

Reyna quickened her footsteps to catch up with Sabo. "Y...yes, more or l...less I suppose..." She mumbled out. _This is hard... I hate hiding information from people... Makes me seem suspicious and untrustworthy..._ She thought, hating how powerless she is right now.

"Alright then." Sabo tugged her gently to the front. "Then I'm counting on you to lead the way, Reyna." He gave her a genuine yet wary smile.

"O...okay..." Reyna started walking, leading Sabo deeper into the woods.

_~A while later~_

"There he is! L...Luffy-san!" Reyna spotted Luffy and waved timidly to him.

"Oh! Reyna!" Luffy saw her waving to him, and waved back excitedly. He grabbed the branch of the tree he was perching from, and pulled back, arm stretching. "Gomu-Gomu no Slingshot!"

"Wha-" Sabo and Reyna had no time to react, as Luffy snapped his arms back, sending him catapulting, and ended up crashing into them both.

"Shishishishishishi!" Luffy laughed happily, sitting on an exasperated Sabo and a literally face-planting Reyna. "Great timing! I just found out something interesting!" He exclaimed.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Sabo who finally wriggled himself free from under Luffy grabbed him and put him in a headlock. "How many times did we tell you to stop doing that?!" He lectured Luffy. "This kind of action is really immature!"

"Ehehehehehe, sorry!" Luffy, unfazed, laughed sheepishly.

"L...Luffy-san!" Reyna wheezed out, glasses askew. "C...can't breathe! Pl...please get off me!"

"Huh?" Luffy paused and looked underneath him." Oh. Sorry Reyna!" He grinned apologetically, getting off Reyna.

"-*Huff*- Luffy-san... -*huff*-" Reyna gasped out. "Y...you are -*huff*- R...really heavy!"

"Oh really?" Luffy stuck his pinky up his nose and started digging around in his nose. "I dunno about that. Sorry Reyna."

Sabo conked him on the head. "Luffy! Manners!" He scolded. "And this is unsanitary!" He grabbed Luffy's hand and pulled his hand away from his nose, wiping his dirty finger onto his handkerchief. "Don't do that! Especially in front of ladies and girls!"

"Okay!" Luffy turned to Reyna, who turned away and was flushing an light shade of pink. "Eh? What's up Reyna?"

"N...nothing..." Reyna turned her back, so that she is facing the other way, flushing at what Luffy did. _S...so weird and bold of him!_

Sabo studied Reyna, taking note of her thick glasses that hides her eyes and her hair that is tied into a thick ponytail. He started to put two and two together. _Is she **that**? No, but..._

"Speaking of which," Luffy dragged Reyna next to him. "Look at what I found!"

Reyna took a step forward to look clearly. And promptly fell down the ridge! "EEP!" She shrieked in surprise.

"Reyna!" Luffy shouted worriedly, scrambling to the side of the ridge, Sabo following. "Are you okay?"

"Owwww..." Reyna whined, rubbing the bump on her head when it came in contact with the rocky floor. Her glasses landed on the floor, exposing her eyes. "T...that hurts!" She whimpered in pain.

Sabo jumped down the ridge, Luffy in tow. He extended a hand to Reyna. "Can you stand up?" He asked in concern.

"Y...yes..." Reyna took his hand, and he pulled her to her feet. "T...thank you... S...Sabo-san-"

"Oh." Luffy spotted her glasses, laying off at the side. "Reyna, your glasses fell off!" Luffy picked up the glasses and held them out to her.

"Eh?!" Reyna, realizing her glasses aren't on her face, exposing her eyes for the world to see, scrambled to grab her glasses hastily from the hands of Luffy, but not before Sabo caught a glimpse of her vivid aquamarine-turquoise eyes.

The final piece fell in place as Sabo understood who she actually is. _So that's what she is... Luffy, you just made a very dangerous friend..._

Reyna placed her thick glasses in place, and breathed a sigh of relief, unaware that Sabo had already realised what she exactly is. "B...by the way, w...what did you want to s...show us, Luffy-san?" She asked timidly, fiddling with her sweatshirt.

"Oh that!" Luffy turned around and gestured towards the cliff. "I found an interesting cave!" He announced loudly.

Reyna stiffened in fear. _I hate caves!_ She thought. _Please don't tell me..._ She took a peek behind her, and lo and behold, there is a creepy looking cave behind her.

"Ooh a nice cave!" Sabo exclaimed in interest. "That looks like fun!"

"Right?!" Luffy crowed in happiness. "I smell an adventure! Let's go!"

"L...Luffy-san..." Reyna took a step back, shaking with fear. "I...I don't think we s...should go in there..."

"What are you talking about?" Luffy ran to the entrance of the cave. "Let's go! Onwards!" He marched into the darkness.

"Oi Luffy! You need a flashlight to see in the dark!" Sabo called after him, following him into the cave. "I know you will definitely get lost in there!"

_Oh dear..._ Reyna shook away her fear, trying to push away the dark foreboding feeling she had in her gut. _I h...hope they don't get hurt... Or die..._

"Reyna!" Luffy's voice echoed out from the cave. "C'mon! This is your first adventure!"

"C-coming!" Reyna shook herself out from her fears and hurried into the cave after them. _Nothing can go wrong... can it?_

_~5 minutes later~_

_Okay I take that back..._ Reyna sweatdropped, as she watched Luffy accidentally ram into a series of stalactites in the nth time this day. _This is getting out of hand..._

Sabo sighed, running a gloved hand over his hair. "That's Luffy all right..." He exhaled in exasperation.

"L...Luffy-san..." Reyna facepalmed. _Why am I...I here again..._

Sabo, having one of his hands lightened up with fire, pulled Luffy out from the pile of broken stalactites with his other hand. "Luffy, let's leave this cave." He looked at Reyna worriedly, who had a pale complexion, and looked like she is about to faint any second.

"No!" Luffy, being his usual stubborn self, refused. "I wanna explore more!"

"B...But Luffy-san..." Reyna, shaking with fear, piped up timidly. "I...it's getting late..." _And I don't want to stay here for a minute longer..._

"Just a few more minutes!" Luffy whined, giving Sabo his best puppy eyes. "I wanna explore the cave!"

"That..." Sabo considered for a moment. "Okay. You have 5 more minutes, then we're leaving."

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

_Not again..._ Reyna groaned internally. _I swear, th...this cave is going to s...scare me to death..._

Her internal monologue was interrupted by a loud shout from Luffy. "Sabo! Reyna! Look what I found!" He yelled out in excitement.

"What now?" Sabo walked over to where Luffy was standing, and peered into the opening. "Th...this is!" He stopped in his tracks, shocked and stunned with what he saw.

"What?" Reyna, still shaking with nervousness, but also curious, peered into the opening. What she saw, took her breath away.

A sparkling underground lake, complete with glowing crystals and dangling slime, is presented in front of them. The soft lights of the crystals casted a cool glow over the rocks and the lake, making the lake shimmer. There must be crystals in the lake, as the lake was literally glowing itself.

"W...wow..." Reyna uttered out, astonished by the beauty emitting from the lake. _So beautiful..._

"This is beautiful!" Sabo examined the nearby crystal, lost in thought. "This is the first time I have seen these..."

"See?! I know this would be a good idea!" Luffy crowed in triumph. "Look! We found a mystery lake!"

"Y...yeah..." Reyna murmured, enchanted with the whole atmosphere.

**_Our goddess..._**

"Huh?" Reyna whipped her head around. _Just now... I thought someone spoke to me..._

_**The cursed child... She has arrived...**_

"W-who's there?!" Reyna whispered shakily, eyes darting everywhere. _Where is the voice coming from?!..._

Luffy noticed Reyna becoming pale. "Reyna?" He asked, seeing her eyes darting everywhere.

**_Our saviour... Finally someone who can make things right..._** The whispers flitted around the cave, echoes only heard by Reyna bouncing off the walls and thrumming with energy.

"W...what do you mean?!" Reyna cried out, paling really quickly, her unstable emotions reaching high and dangerous levels. "What saviour?! W...who is the cursed child?!"

"Reyna?!" Sabo tried to grab Reyna to stop her from shaking uncontrollably, but failed as she jerked harshly, slipping out of his grip and onto the ground.

"Reyna!" Luffy, now worried, stretched his hands and grabbed Reyna.

"STOP IT!" Reyna, who couldn't move due to Luffy's grasp, started to thrash violently and writhe in pain as flashbacks appeared before her eyes. "STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" She screamed in frustration.

Sabo caught her by her hands, stopping her from violently thrashing, and channeled the heat of his fire into her shivering hands. "Reyna! Relax, it's me, Sabo! Can you hear me?"

"What's wrong with Reyna, Sabo?" Luffy yelled, as Reyna started to calm down, albeit still shaking for a bit on the ground.

"I'm guessing she has PTSD (Post-Traumatic-Stress Disorder), and she's having one of her flashbacks right now." Sabo replied, as he stroked the heaving back of Reyna. "Here, help me sit her up."

With both of their combined strength, they made Reyna sit up, Sabo rubbing soothing circles onto the palms of her hands with the heat of his devil fruit.

"Reyna. Are you okay?" Luffy asked in concern, seeing the shaking in her hands had calmed down considerably.

Reyna only managed a nod, skin still pale and weak from her flashbacks. "I...I think so..." She mumbled out.

Sabo stopped rubbing her hands, though he still held them in his hands. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

Reyna shook her head. "N...no, I'm not ready t...to talk about it..." She looked away, ashamed.

"I see..." Sabo stood up. "I'm glad you're fine now." He added. "This place is nice, but I think it will be best to stay away from here."

"Ehhhh?! Why?" Luffy flopped onto the floor, and started rolling around. "I like this place! This should be our secret hideout!"

"Think about this, Luffy." Sabo sat down next to a shaken but now calm Reyna. "If Reyna had a serious reaction to this place, won't it be best for her to stay away from here? And we may not be able to find this place, we only managed to find the place due to you running around aimlessly. I believe we may not find this place ever again, and who knows what will happen if we get lost in the dark?"

At that, Reyna paled quickly. _I definitely d...don't want to get lost in th...this cave..._

"Fine." Luffy pouted. "But I want to bring Ace here before we stop." He added firmly.

"Luffy..." Sabo exhaled tiredly. "Okay." He sighed loudly.

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

"But on the condition you don't get lost here." Sabo added.

"I won't!" Luffy yelled, full of cheer and happiness.

"...Lu...Luffy-san..." Reyna facepalmed. _Seriously..._

"Now, c'mon, let's head back." Sabo offered his hand to Reyna, pulling her upright. "We still have other things to do."

"Okay!" Luffy bounced up, full of energy, and started to head out to the entrance. "Let's go!"

Reyna casted a glance back to the lake. _I may need to come back here some time._ She thought. _There's a certain aura that is calling out to me here... and, there's something I need to check out here..._ She turned and followed Luffy and Sabo out. _I hope there's nothing bad waiting ahead..._

_~A while later~_

"We're home!" Luffy and Sabo chorused upon reaching their house, the former a bit loud.

"S...sorry for the intrusion..." Reyna peeked into the house, taking off her shoes in the process.

"Ahhhh-" Luffy jumped onto the couch, bouncing on the cushions. "I'm beat!"

"L...Luffy-san..." Reyna picked up her notes from the table and turned to him. "W...we need to go over w...what we need to focus on..."

"Alright!" Luffy stretched his hands to the kitchen, where Sabo was preparing dinner. He opened the fridge and grabbed some cola and lemon tea from the neat stack of drinks. "Yosh!" He snapped his hands back, the drinks shooting past Sabo, who was surprised by the sudden movement and almost cut himself with the sharp knife.

"Chou-LUFFY!" Sabo yelled, abandoning his knife and started to chase after Luffy, who was cackling with glee as he ran away from Sabo.

"Here!" Luffy tossed the drinks to Reyna.

"Wha-" Reyna managed to catch 4 of them, but the 5th one fell onto the floor and burst, cola spilling everywhere.

"LUFFYY!" Sabo roared, as he caught up to him and grabbed him into a chokehold.

"S...SORRY!" Reyna apologised hastily, putting the drinks on a nearby table and backed away quickly. "I...I'll get a mop!" She ran away quickly.

"Luffy! How many times did we tell you that this is dangerous?!" Sabo lectured Luffy. "Now our guest has to help us clean this up!"

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Sorry Sabo!"

_Wait..._ Sabo paused. "Did we tell her where the bathroom is at?" He asked a still laughing Luffy.

"Eh? I think we didn't..." As that realisation sunk in, their eyes widened.

"OH NO!" Luffy ran out of the living room in a panic, calling for Reyna. "REYNA!"

_~Meanwhile~_

Reyna walked around the house, seemingly lost. _Speaking of which... I forgot to ask them where the bathroom is..._ She stopped and dropped her head down, gloom hanging over her head while walking aimlessly. _Now what?_

Suddenly, she bumped into someone. Taken by surprise, she was knocked to the ground, holding her red forehead.

"O...ouch..." She muttered in pain. _It hurts!_

"Oh? I'm sorry for bumping into you." The person in front of her said. "Are you okay?" He extended a hand to her.

"Y...yes, I am okay..." Reyna took his hand and hauled herself up. "Sorry for bu-"

Only to come to a screeching halt, as she realised the person in front of her is naked. IS. NAKED.

"K...k..." Reyna's face was burning with heat, as she came to the realisation that the person in front of her was a guy, and she can see everything. EVERY. THING.

"Hm?" The guy studied her features. "I haven't seen you before..."

"K...k..." Steam was rising up from Reyna's head.

"Are you a intruder?!" The guy took a battle stance, his abs rippling with the movement.

"KYYAAAAAAAAA-!" Reyna screamed, covering her burning face with her hands. Her scream is so loud, it scared the birds from the nearby trees into flight.

"REYNA! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Sabo barged into the hallway, Luffy following in tow. What they saw...

**To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Andddd that's the third chapter done! I did say that I may take a few more weeks, but this chapter was practically begging to be finished, so I finished it ahead of schedule lmao. Well I did expect the schedule of mine to be mixed up because of the study tour to Japan, but in the end, it turned out to be pretty good XD. No worries! I bought a lot of anime merchandise, including 2 Nyanko-sensei plushies! Fuwa-fuwa~**

**So how did I do? Who is the mystery guy at the end? Guess, guess if you have any ideas! Please, feel free to leave a rate and review below in the comment section, it will be much appreciated! AkashiSeijuro105, signing out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I finally finished this chapter! Yay! Though I have to say... it has been a while since I updated this story. For that, I want to sincerely apologize, because I had my deadlines and projects to hand in for the past month or so, that's why I haven't gotten any time to finish up this chapter. I previously said that I can update once a week, but since now I have my summer job coming up, and the goal to start my own manga series, I'm not that sure if I can keep that promise. I'm really sorry. That being said, I hope you all will enjoy the newest chapter: The Tale of the ****Whispering Siren!**

**Previously on the last chapter: Reyna met one of Luffy's brothers, Sabo, and he tested the mental intelligence of Reyna. Also, they went to a mystery cave, and Reyna had one of her flashbacks there. Lastly, Reyna bumped into a naked guy while she went to get the mop.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, only my OCs!**

AU!Supernatural; Everyone keeps their devil fruit powers + Haki, plus additional special abilities.

Rating: T

Pairing: {Straw Hat Pirates & OC}, Eventual *Ace x OC*

**Bold - Important Clues**

_Italics - Flashback/Thoughts_

Normal - Present Time

**WARNING: Suggestive sexual acts, innuendos, inappropriate swearing and nude flashing from yours ****truly, _*ACE*_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Reyna sat in the living room, her face still burning profusely with what she saw previously. A steaming mug of mint tea sat in front of her, a peace offering from a very embarrassed Sabo. What exactly happened? Let's rewind a bit back to the past.

_Flashback_

_Reyna sank to her knees, her hands covering her face, with steam rising up from her overheated head. N...naked...person... AND HE'S A GUY! She blushed profusely._

_"Reyna!" Sabo rushed to her side, Luffy following suit. "What's wrong-" He started to ask, but cut off as he saw who she was screaming at._

_"Ace?!" Sabo exclaimed in disbelief._

_"ACEEEEEE!" Luffy cheered, stretching his arms around his older brother, Ace and snapped them, propelling him towards Ace._

_"Wha- OOF!" Ace staggered under the weight of Luffy, as Luffy happily rubbed his cheek against him. "Luffy! Get off! You're heavy as fuck!" He complained loudly._

_Reyna's mind stopped working as she processed the whole situation. This is Luffy's older brother, Ace?! He's way too bold! She thought, as she remembered his abs rippling in front of her. She blushed cherry red, as her mind went to places she wasn't supposed to go to._

_"Reyna?" Sabo looked curiously at her, confused as to why she was blushing, but quickly put two and two together. "OH!" He turned to Ace and hit him on the head. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! WE HAVE A GUEST HERE!" He yelled out in exasperation._

_"Huh? She's not an intruder?" Ace asked incredulously._

_"SHE'S NOT AN INTRUDER!" Sabo threw some clothes to Ace, which hit him on the head._

_Ace grabbed the clothes and sighed heavily, "Fine, fine, I'mma go put some clothes on." He turned and sauntered into one of the rooms across the hallway, giving Reyna a perfect view of his bare ass._

_Reyna squeaked in mortification as she caught sight of his ass, hiding her burning face behind her hands. He's so bold!_

_Sabo turned back to Reyna, red spreading across his cheeks. "I'm so sorry you have to see that, Reyna!" He bowed, apologising profusely._

_"I...it's okay..." Reyna squeaked out timidly, blush still on her cheeks._

_"Let's go back to the living room." Sabo indicated her back to where they had come from. "I'll make some coffee." He turned to Luffy. "Luffy, go get a mop to clear up the mess in the living room!" He ordered._

_"Okay, okay!" Luffy bounced to the end of the hallway, which left Sabo to usher Reyna back to the living room._

_End Flashback_

"My, sorry about that!" Ace, now wearing pants and a hat, rubbed his head as he laughed, unashamed. "I didn't expect there to be guests in our house!"

"That doesn't mean you can walk around naked!" Sabo cuffed him on the head. He pointed at a still blushing Reyna. "Now you've traumatised her for life!"

Reyna ducked her head, unable to meet Ace's eyes. _H...how am I supposed to e...explain to my f...future boyfriend that I s...saw a guy that isn't him naked?!_ She sank into the cushions, hoping to erase that sweet ass from her memory, blushing even harder.

Ace noticed her sinking into the cushions, and more or less put the pieces together to why she was blushing to hard. He grinned apologetically at her. "Sorry for giving you a heart attack." He smirked, as a thought hit him. "Or did you enjoy what you saw?" He asked mischievously.

Reyna squeaked in mortification, as the memories of Ace's abs and ass assaulted her. "N...not really..." She mumbled out, hiding her cherry red face behind one of the cushions on the sofa.

Sabo conked Ace on the head. "Stop teasing her!" He scolded. "Jeez, you both are a handful to clean up after..." He muttered in frustration.

"Yeah yeah, yada yada yada..." Ace rubbed the bump on his head and turned back to Reyna. "Whoops, I forgot to introduce myself." He took off his hat and did a bow in from of her. "My name is Portagas D. Ace, and I am the older brother of Luffy and Sabo." He stuck one of his hands out for her to shake. "Nice to meet you... who are you again?"

Reyna sweatdropped, but accepted his hand in her own. "N...nice to meet you... A...Ace-san... My n...name is Oceania D. Reyna..." She shook his hand gently.

Ace grinned. "I hope we can get along in the future, Reyna-chan!" He squeezed her hand hard, earning an "Eep!" from her.

Reyna snatched her hand back, hand aching from the force he put in squeezing her. She shot a look at him that screamed. 'I will get you back for this!' at him, which he replied with a shrug.

Sabo sighed, hand running through his hair. "Ace, Reyna will be helping Luffy with his studies, so be nice to her!" He frowned at him.

"Oh?" Ace looked at her, a gleam in his eyes that screamed 'Oya?'. "You are helping the idiot brother called Luffy?"

Reyna stiffened, knowing nothing good can come out of that look. "Y...yes..." She whispered quietly.

"She's in my crew now!" Suddenly, Luffy wrapped his arms around Reyna and snapped back, crashing into Reyna. Ignoring the "-Oof!" of surprise Reyna produced, Luffy grinned happily as he rubbed his cheek against hers. "So you can't take her away from me!" He shot a look at Ace and Sabo.

"Yeah yeah. We know, Luffy." Ace gave him a noogie, affectionately rubbing his hair wrongly afterwards, ignoring the "Oi!" yelled at him. "You haven't changed in one bit." He added after a second thought. "I missed you guys."

"ACEEEEEEE!" "Ace!" Both of them launched at Ace, him wrapping them in a group hug.

_I missed you too..._

Reyna stood at the side, awkward at the whole situation. "Uhm..." She started tentatively.

"Whoops, we got carried away." Luffy poked his head out and laughed loudly. "Sorry, Reyna!"

Sabo let go, and walked to where the notes Reyna made are at. "Well, while we are at it," He picked them up and turned to the trio. "Let's go over these, shall we?"

"Eh?" Ace scratched his head nervously, trying to back away. "I'm not good at these... So I'm out!"

He turned to the hallway, ready to run, but Sabo is standing exactly next to the doorway, so he blocked Ace's escape route. "Oh, no you don't!" He exclaimed, and called out to Luffy as Ace tried to escape. "Luffy, catch him!"

"Roger that! Shishishishishishishi!" With that, Luffy launched onto a escaping Ace, knocking him down. They rolled around the area of the living room, wrestling and punching each other in the fray.

"Wha- Get off me Luffy!" Ace pulled Luffy's cheek. "Let go! I ain't sitting here reading some kind of stupid notes!"

"Shishishi! Nope, you're staying here with us!" Luffy replied with a fist full of Ace's hair, pulling them into uneven clumps.

Sabo grinned, rolling up his sleeves in excitement. "Let's join them!" And he joined in, pulling Reyna into the fray!

"Wha-" Reyna didn't get a chance to speak, before she was pulled into the wrestling pile and flying hands and fists of Ace, Sabo and Luffy.

"Owowowow Sabo!" Ace grabbed Sabo's shirt and pulled hard, as Sabo had a tight grip on his foot.

"Gomu-gomu no wrap!" Luffy stretched his arms, and wrapped them around Ace. He squeezed them, crushing Ace.

"Ouch! Stop it Luffy!" Ace grabbed a pipe from the neat stack of miscellaneous items at the side and whacked him hard. But he ended up whacking Reyna in the process. _OUCH! _Reyna flopped onto the ground, half dead with the pain ringing in her head. But that was all it took for Luffy to let go. Sabo didn't let him catch his breath though, as he made a grab for Ace by the wrist, Luffy by the arm.

"Time to punish you for running away!" With a mischievous grin, Sabo grabbed Luffy and Ace, and yanked them both HARD. They ended up toppling onto each other, Luffy on the top, Sabo underneath him, Ace at the bottom. All in weird as hell positions.

"*Wheeze*" Poor Reyna couldn't get out in time, as she was crushed by three extremely heavy brothers. She ended up at the bottom of the pile, trapped and stuck under the broad chest of Ace.

"Pffffttttt-" The three brothers looked at each other, and bursted out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"That was fun!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

"We should do this more often!" Ace agreed, feeling something soft underneath his hand.

_Wait... something soft?_

"...Urk..." A voice came out from underneath their pile of bodies. "G...get off me please... Too h...heavy..." The voice said weakly.

"Ah." The three finally realised that they were suffocating Reyna as she slapped the floor, choking out. "Timeout! Timeout! Pl...please get off m...me!"

"S-sorry!" Sabo exclaimed, pushing Luffy off him immediately. Luffy fell to the side with an "-Oof!", which was ignored by Sabo and Ace. Sabo hopped off Ace, which left Ace crushing Reyna.

Ace shifted his body, but realised something very quickly, as Reyna let out a rush of hot breath next to his ear in a whimper. With a start, they all realised... Ace is in a extremely compromising position above Reyna. His legs are sandwiched between Reyna's, his chest pressing against her chest, with his hand groping Reyna's breast. Her face was flushed, breath coming out in soft pants next to Ace's ears. Her glasses laid askew, exposing her wide, aquamarine-turquoise eyes, as she stared into the silver eyes of a shell-shocked Ace.

"PFFFTTTTTT-" Sabo tried to contain his laughter, but it spilled out.

"KUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" Luffy cackled with glee, slapping the floor with gusto.

"THIS IS GOLD!" Sabo roared with laughter, unable to hold it back any longer. He whipped a camera out of nowhere and started taking pictures of their compromising position.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACE-" Luffy screeched with laughter, rolling around on the floor.

Ace snapped out of his daze and blushed beet red, as he flailed in a panic. "Ah- Err- S-sorry!" He stuttered in embarrassment, getting off Reyna quickly and tried to snatch the camera from Sabo's hands. "STOP TAKING PICTURES!" He chased a cackling Sabo, who threw the camera to Luffy. "DELETE THE PHOTOS!" He abandoned his action of chasing Sabo and started to chase a grinning and escaping Luffy. "DELETE THEM NOW!"

"NEVER!" Luffy cackled back, as he threw the camera back to Sabo. Sabo caught it and tried to run away, but is tackled by Ace and they rolled around the floor, fighting for the camera.

Reyna sat up, stunned, as the realisation of what just happened sunk into her mind. Steam came out of her ears, as she realised that _I'VE JUST BEEN GROPED!_ and _DID I JUST WHIMPER IN FRONT OF THEM?!_. She blushed cherry red, as she covered her face and let out a nearly silent scream of mortification. _THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING!_ She buried herself under the cushions, trying to disappear into the sofa, burrowing further into the cushions as she remembered _the feeling of Ace's abs against her body, and that firm package between his legs..._ She blushed even harder, as her mind went into the gutter. _No! Bad girl! No dirty thoughts!_ She mentally scolded herself.

The brothers are still wrestling, unaware of the inner turmoil Reyna is experiencing right now. Ace finally got a hold of the camera, with Luffy and Sabo trapped beneath him.

"Aha!" Ace exclaimed in triumph, turning on the camera to delete the photos. Only to freeze when he realised that he needed a passcode to unlock the camera.

"Do you like what you see?" Sabo teased while wiggling his eyebrows, knowing that he can't unlock the camera without the passcode.

"FUCK YOU!" Ace purposely applied his full body weight onto the other two, the two wheezing as their bodies are fully crushed. "HA! Serves you right!" Ace sat on top of them, satisfied with the result.

"Reyna!" Luffy wheezed out, slapping the floor. "H-help me! Captain's orders!"

"Erm...okay?..." Reyna snapped out of her thoughts and hurried over to Luffy's side, trying to pull Luffy out, but ended up stretching his head and neck, as the weight of Ace and Sabo is too heavy on him. "...eh?" Reyna pulled harder, but only succeeded in stretching Luffy's neck taut. Accidentally letting go, Luffy's head snapped back, sending his head crashing back into the right place, which is, back under the pile of bodies.

"OUCH!" The force of it though, sent Sabo and Ace toppling off Luffy, and they tumbled onto the ground in a heap.

"A...are you all okay?" Reyna asked timidly.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Luffy grinned, him being the only one not affected from the force of his actions.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Ace and Sabo both smacked Luffy on the head at the same time.

"OW!" Luffy sat up, bumps on his head growing. "Why are you both hitting me?!" He whined at them loudly.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF US FALLING!" Ace yelled, pinching the rubbery side of Luffy's face in retaliation.

"Owowowowowow le' 'e go!" Luffy whined in pain, twisting and turning, trying to escape from the wrath of Ace.

"Pfftt- Hehehe-" A small giggle left Reyna's mouth as she watched the brothers wrestle.

Luffy and Ace stopped wrestling, and looked at her in confusion. _Did she just giggle?_ They thought in surprise. _But the giggle she made sounds like..._

_Oops..._ Reyna realised that she has laughed out loud, and silently widened her eyes, immediately covering her mouth to prevent any more giggles from spilling out.

_Bells..._ Sabo observed Reyna. _Her laugh sounds like bells tinkling... Interesting..._

"Ehehehe..." Reyna laughed nervously, pink dusting her cheeks as she turned away. "M...more importantly, are w...we going to g...go over the n...notes?" She asked, fidgeting under their gaze.

"Oh yeah. We totally forgot about that." Sabo, making sure he had a tight grip on Ace, snatched up the scattered papers, and plopped down onto the couch. "No running away, Ace." He shot a look at him.

"Okay okay!" Ace rubbed the side of his head in irritation. "Expect me to drift off though." He added, " I don't go well with notes and reading." _And paperwork, those are the worst._

"Yay!" Luffy bounced over to the couch and flopped his ass onto the seat. "Ace is here to listen!" He cheered.

"Psh." Ace snorted in amusement, ruffling Luffy's hair, earning a 'Hey!' from him. "Be grateful, I'm doing this only for you." He remarked.

Sabo pretended to faint and swoon, a goofy grin on his face. "Oh? You're not doing it for me too? I'm so dying in a ditch." He gasped dramatically.

Ace rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Don't be so dramatic, you won't die over such trivial things." He smacked Sabo on his back, 'saving' him from dying.

"Ow!" Sabo glared at Ace, then he exhaled in defeat. "Jeez, let's just get this over with." He muttered.

Reyna perched on the edge of the couch, unsure if she could sit down on the couch where Ace, Sabo and Luffy is lounging on.

Luffy, being the oblivious one as always, noticed this. "What are you doing over there, Reyna?" He moved over and patted the seat beside him. "Come and sit with us!"

"Eh?" Reyna jumped a bit, and shrunk back. "I...it's okay, Luffy-san..." She mumbled out. _I feel that this would be really awkward if I sat over there..._

"What are you talking about?" Ace shoved Sabo to the side, enlarging the space on the couch and ignoring the glare Sabo gave him. He turned to her with a grin on his face. "C'mon and sit with us!"

Reyna looked at him in confusion. _He's not embarrassed or awkward?_ "Y...you sure?" She asked tentatively.

"Sure! Come on and take a seat!" Sabo tugged Ace, earning a angry glare from him.

"O...Okay..." Reyna made her way to the couch. "Th..then, sorry to i...intrude..." She sat down gingerly next to Ace, cheeks pinking with embarrassment because of the incident before.

"Okay then..." Sabo picked up the notes, pencil in hand. "Let's look at these, shall we?"

_~10 minutes later~_

"Heh? This does make sense." Ace leaned back into the seat, looking at one of the the pages written by Reyna. "This may work."

"I agree as well." Sabo smiled at Reyna, who hid herself behind a small pillow, slightly embarrassed with all the attention directed on her.

"Reyna is so cool!" Luffy glomped Reyna, arms wrapping around her a few times.

"Eep-" Reyna squeaked out, face burning with heat at the proximity of Luffy's body. _He's too close!_

This was noticed by Sabo and Ace, who both exchanged glances of amusement. "We can try that-" Ace started, but suddenly cut himself off.

"Eh?" Reyna looked at Ace, confused to why he stopped talking, while Luffy started to laugh and Sabo exhaled a sigh.

"E...erm, hello?" Reyna waved her hand in front of Ace. "Ace-san?"

**"-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-"**

"Eh?" Reyna started, staring at him in disbelief. _Is he sleeping? Right now?_

"Leave him be." Sabo sighed. "It's just his narcolepsy kicking in."

_*NOTE: Narcolepsy is a disorder when a person falls asleep randomly in random places.*_

"N...narcolepsy?!" Reyna sweatdropped, "Really?"

"Yay! Ace's asleep!" Luffy cheered. "Let's continue the match from before!"

_Erm... What?_

Sabo grinned in response, holding up a permanent marker _(WHERE THE HECK DID HE GET THAT FROM?!)_ and uncapped it. "I agree. Let's settle the score."

Luffy grinned back in return, uncapping his own permanent marker in return. "Let's do this!"

They started to draw dots on Ace's sleeping face that resembles freckles.

"Pffftt-" Reyna held back her own laughter as she watched both of them go at drawing. Even though it is wrong, she can't help but laugh quietly.

"The record is currently half a day before Ace spots it- Pfft-" Sabo snickered out loud, while drawing on his nose.

"I'm not gonna lose, Sabo!" Luffy declared, drawing on Ace's cheeks.

"Say that when you beat my record, Luffy!" Sabo replied back, continuing to draw on Ace's face.

Suddenly, Ace snorted, making Sabo and Luffy jump, and both markers skittered across Ace's face, drawing black lines in their wake.

"Uh-oh..." Sabo and Luffy exchanged glances that screamed 'we're so dead'.

"Pffft..." Reyna couldn't hold her laughter any longer, and she let it spill out. "Ahahahahaha-"

"-huh?..." Ace woke up groggily, rubbing his eyes. "What's with all the ruckus?" He turned to Sabo and Luffy, who were both creeping away. "What are you both doing..."

His eyes widened, as he stole a glance at the nearest mirror. Black lines, drawn clumsily on his face, with black splotches. Hearing Reyna's barely stifled laughter, he more or less put things together.

"BOOOOOOTTTTTTHHHHHH OFFFFF YOOOOUUUUU!" He glared at Sabo and Luffy, who broke out into a sprint, laughing the whole way. "COME BACK YOU LIL SHITS!" He launched after them, as they hurtled through the hallway.

Reyna laughed even harder, as she heard them run through the house, sounds of crashing and shattering sounding out in the process. "Oh MY GoD!" She gasped for air, hearing the yells and laughter of the three brothers, the thumping of their footsteps sounding on the floorboards.

_This whole situation is so funny!_ Reyna snickered, _I think I don't have to worry about them not accepting me then..._

_~Back to the chase~_

"COME BACK AND LET ME ROAST YOU BOTH!" Ace yelled, trying to hit Sabo and Luffy with his pipe.

"NEVER!" Luffy shrieked back, laughing with Sabo as they jumped over the clutter of mess on the floor.

"CATCH US FIRST!" Sabo added, turning towards Ace when he's far enough and slapping his own butt in retaliation, trying to stir Ace up.

It worked. "SABO YOU FUCKER-" Furiously red in anger, Ace made a grab at Sabo, but missed as Sabo danced away, cackling madly.

"SABO LET'S GOOOOOO!" Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed Sabo. "GOMU-GOMU NO-"

"WHA-" Sabo didn't get the chance to question Luffy, as he was launched through the hallway.

"-SLINGSHOT!" Luffy yelled, snapping his arms back, launching them both away, back into the living room.

And sending them slamming right into the backside of Reyna.

"OUCH!" Reyna crashed onto the hard floor, Luffy and Sabo scrambling off her in a panic to get away as Ace made a lunge for them. Missing, he landed on Reyna again, squishing her flat on the ground.

"-URK, A...Ace-san!" Reyna wheezed, flopping like a dead fish. "T...too heavy!"

"Sorry!" Ace quickly jumped off, making a grab for Luffy.

And promptly missed, with Luffy flipping back, cackling with glee.

"C...cut it out pl...please..." Reyna pleaded as she rubbed her temples gingerly, the shattering of glass and the crashing of items not helping her pounding headache at all.

Her plea fell on deaf ears, as they kept 'playing' the game of 'tag', breaking more things in the progress.

In the melee, the brothers rolled around in a pile, wrestling and violently tugging each other. Fists flying and legs kicking, they rolled into the coffee table, sending the notes Reyna made flying and fluttering into a heap. The tea that Sabo made are sent flying, the china cups and teapot shattering on contact with the floor, mint tea spilling everywhere, staining the notes and papers.

That was the last straw. Reyna finally snapped, punching them all in the head. "WOULD YOU ALL JUST QUIT IT?!" She screeched, emotions rising to an unstable level, and almost close to tearing her hair out. "JUST LOOK AT THE FREAKING MESS YOU GUYS MADE!"

Her angry voice washed over the trio, freezing them in their tracks. Gulping nervously, they turned to look at her. Reyna pinned them with a glare through the thick lenses of her glasses. Without words being spoken from her mouth, they all understood one thing.

They are so screwed.

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**Hey guys! So it took me a lot more than one month to finish typing this chapter, but in that short period of time, I finished my first year in my design course, so it is pretty satisfying to accomplish. I hope I didn't make any of the characters OOC, cuz it has been a while since I've seen One Piece, so I may had made some mistakes in the story. How was it? Please leave a review and like/follow my story if you are interested! **

**Up next! The bonding of Reyna and the ASL brothers, and a deeper insight on the origins of mermaids, mermans and sirens!**

**Oh yeah, I forgot to mention one thing, this story takes place in a Supernatural AU!, which corresponds to the manga series I am currently creating, so the side characters that appear in this fanfiction are from my original manga series! A little warning that Reyna may appear in my manga series (with a slight change of her name of course), so comment below or private message me if you are interested in learning more! That's all for today, AkashiSeijuro105, signing out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! AkashiSeijuro105 here! I'm really sorry for not updating in the past few months! It's not that I lost interest in this story, it's that I have to balance schoolwork, my part-time job and my designing interests. I was really busy and then I forgot about updating this story! For that, I am really sorry! But now I am back, with another fresh chapter for all of you to read! I hope you all enjoy! So without ****further ado, here's the newest chapter!**

**Previously on the last chapter: Reyna met Ace, the oldest brother of the ASL trio, got into a compromising position beneath Ace (unintentionally), and got to know them a bit more. Lastly, Reyna got tired of their squabbling and snapped at them, with the price of notes and pieces of paper ruined by tea spilled by their wrestling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, only my OCs!**

AU!Supernatural; Everyone keeps their devil fruit powers + Haki, plus additional special abilities.

Rating: T

Pairing: {Straw Hat Pirates & OC}, Eventual *Ace x OC*

**Bold - Important Clues**

_Italics - Flashback/Thoughts (OR INFORMATION)_

Normal - Present Time

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Reyna sighed, picking up her ruined notes. _What a waste..._ She took a look at the stained paper and slightly blurred writing. _And I spent quite a bit of time making these too... Though..._ She peeked behind her back, seeing the three brothers cleaning up the house in awkward silence. _...I might had stepped over the line there..._

Ace and Sabo remained silent throughout the whole process of cleaning, unsure on how to break the awkward atmosphere. Even Luffy was solemn, sweeping up the shards of glass into the dustbin.

Reyna smacked her head with her palm. _I'm an idiot..._ She screamed internally._ Now they will definitely hate me... Just like the others..._

A tap on her shoulders shook her out of her thoughts, bringing her back into reality.

"Erm... Reyna?" A voice tried tentatively.

Looking up, Reyna was startled with the apologetic look on Sabo's face, along with the grumpy face of Ace's. "Erm... yes?"

"We're sorry for what we did just now." Sabo spoke, bowing in front of her. Ace scowled, not looking at Reyna. Sabo glared at him, and pulled his ear. "Apologize!" He scolded him.

"Tch." Ace tsked in annoyance, but ended up wincing when Sabo pulled his ear with an added amount of force. "Owowowowow! Stop pulling me! I got it!" He turned to Reyna, scowling but meeting her with his eyes. "I'm sorry..." He grumbled out.

Reyna looked at them with wide eyes, confused. _Why aren't they angry at me? I lost my temper in front of them!_

Sabo, noticing the confusion shown on her face, elaborated. "We got carried away, and destroyed your notes. I know you spent quite the amount of time writing them, so it must be hard for you to see all of your hard work getting destroyed in just seconds. For that, we are sorry!"

Reyna, taken aback at the declaration, stammered out. "N...not at all..." She whispered, dropping her head to dip in apology. "I...I should be sorry... I lost my temper and snapped at you all..."

"It's okay, Reyna!" Luffy thumped her on the back, startling an "eep!" out of her. "It's fine!" He grinned.

"More like it's our fault in the first place, Luffy!" Sabo corrected, as Ace grabbed Luffy, holding him in a headlock.

"Geez..." Ace turned back to Reyna, silver boring into turquoise eyes. "...sorry about that..." He averted his eyes, a pink flush dusting his cheeks.

"...It's ok..." Reyna busied herself picking up the mess, avoiding their gaze. _They aren't mad at me..._

Sabo and Ace exchanged concerned glances. _Do you think she is ok?_ Ace asked mentally. _I don't think so... She seems a bit depressed and what? Relieved_? Sabo replied.

Luffy, oblivious of what was happening, launched at Reyna, wrapping his arms around her. "Shishishishi! Lighten up Reyna!" He exclaimed. "Let's play!"

His words reminded Reyna of what she was there in the first place, sending her crashing back into the harsh reality. "Oh gosh..." She mumbled out. "I forgot that I'm s...supposed to help tutor L-Luffy-san..."

"Ah." All sans for Luffy facepalmed. _We totally forgot about that..._

Luffy looked at them in confusion, lost to why they are facepalming. "Hey, why are you all down? Aren't we playing? We should play now, before the sun goes down!"

Reyna looked at the horizon in horror, and lo and behold, the sun is sinking beneath the mountains. "Crap!" She exclaimed. "It's already this late?!"

The three brothers looked at her in confusion. _Why is she panicking?_

"I...I have to get back and c...clear up my home!" Reyna scrambled up and almost crashed into Ace. "S...sorry!" She stuttered, as she started cramming everything into her bag.

"Awww are you already leaving?" Luffy whined in disappointment. "Stay and play with us more!"

"I...I'm really sorry, L...Luffy-san!" Reyna apologised profusely. "But I c...can't do that today!" She managed to shove everything into her bag and stood up, all about ready to run back home. "G...goodbye! I...I'll see you t...tomorrow, Luffy-san!"

"But-" Luffy's whining was cut off by Sabo, who smiled politely at Reyna. "Then, see you tomorrow then." He walked to the door and opened it, allowing the streetlights to shine through the doorway. "Good night, Reyna."

"Th...thank you, Sabo-san..." Reyna stepped out in a hurry. "G...goodnight everyone..." With that, she rushed off.

"Sabooooooo-" Luffy whined. "Why didn't you tell her to stay?" He grabbed Sabo by his shoulders and started shaking him. "I wanted to play with her-"

"Luffy." Sabo cut in with a curt tone. The tone that screamed 'STOP UNLESS U WANT TO DIE'. Luffy, knowing what was good for him, quickly shut his mouth close.

"I think Reyna is suspicious." Sabo started, holding up a hand when Luffy opened his mouth to object. "Luffy, let me finish." He gave him a pointed look, and continued. "Think about it! She shows up out of the blue, has a high IQ, and she looks like one of those mythical creatures I read in books!"

"Mythical creature?" Now Ace, who was listening with half an ear, is interested. "What mythical creature?"

"Hold on." Sabo rushed to his study room, and started searching for a certain book. Ace and Luffy, both curious, followed Sabo into his room as he rummaged for the book.

"Not this..." Books went flying everywhere, as Sabo went through the shelves of his room. "Not this either..."

"Why don't you just tell us?" Ace asked, scratching his head. "That would save a lot of time instead of just finding the book to show us."

"Because, if I just tell you both, you won't even know what mythical creature I'm even talking about!" Sabo replied, while scrummaging though the piles on his study desk. "It should be here somewhere..."

"Why would you care that Reyna's a mythical creature?" Luffy asking while picking his nose. "That makes her even cooler!"

Sabo sighed in exasperation, just as he came in contact with a leather-bonded book. "Aha!" He exclaimed triumphantly, grabbing it immediately and started to flip through the pages. "Found it!" He stopped at a certain page.

Luffy and Ace leaned it and took a look at the marked page Sabo had flipped open.

**MERMAIDS & MERMEN (CALLED MERFOLK)**

_Merfolk (mermaids and mermen) are, the marine version of half-human, half-animal legends that have captured human imagination for millenium and centuries to date. One source, the "Arabian Nights," described mermaids as having "moon faces and hair like a woman's but their hands and feet were in their bellies and they had tails like fishes." _

"COOL!" Luffy exclaimed, stars in his eyes. "REYNA IS A MERMAID! THAT'S AWESOME!"

"IDIOT!" Sabo smacked him on his head. "Read it closely!"

Ace, who saw the exchange between Luffy and Sabo, gulped and quickly went back to skimming through the page.

_Mermaids are stunningly beautiful women who live under the sea; their hybrid appearance is temporary, the effect being achieved by donning the skin of a fish. They must be very careful not to lose this while wandering about on land, because without it they would be unable to return to their underwater realm._

"Okay?" Ace was confused. "But Reyna didn't have the tail of a mermaid?" He asked, pointing to that sentence. "She walks and runs like we do?"

"Read on!" Sabo encouraged Ace, while ignoring the whining of Luffy.

Ace continued to read, with Luffy listening with half an ear.

_Though not as well known as their comely female counterparts, there are of course mermen — and they have an equally fierce reputation for summoning storms, sinking ships and drowning sailors. One especially feared group, the Blue Men of the Minch, are said to dwell in the Outer Hebrides off the coast of Scotland. They look like ordinary men (from the waist up anyway) with the exception of their blue-tinted skin and gray beards._

"Erm..." Ace zeroed up on the part that said 'summoning storms, sinking ships and drowning sailors' "Now that's kinda an issue."

"Keep going! There's more!" Sabo pointed to the next sentence.

"Saboooooooo..." Ignoring Luffy's whining, Ace moved on to the next paragraph.

_In European folklore, mermaids (sometimes called sirens) and mermen were natural beings who, like fairies, had magical and prophetic powers. They loved music and often sang. Though very long-lived, they were mortal and had no souls._

"Now here's the issue." Sabo tapped the current sentence. "She might have sea-based powers, and she may use them on us to inflict damage."

"What's the problem then?" Ace asked, not getting why Sabo was all uptight about this.

"Think about it!" Sabo knocked him on the forehead.

"OW!" Ace scowled, holding the reddening patch on his forehead.

"As I was saying," Sabo continued. "She must have chosen Luffy to get close to, and then take us all out in one go! Since we are devil fruit users, her sea-based powers would be enough to weaken, then capture us, and turn us in to the stupid World Government!"

"NO!" Both brothers jumped at the pure rage in Luffy's voice. They turned around to find a steaming and extremely angry Luffy, glaring at them.

"What do you mean, Luffy?!" Sabo started.

"REYNA IS NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON!" Luffy slammed his hand on the study desk, cracking the surface. "SHE'S A NICE PERSON!"

"Luffy! Sabo may be-" Ace tried to diffuse the situation, but is cut off.

"NO!" Luffy stuck his fingers into his ears, and started singing. "LALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU! REYNA IS A GOOD PERSON!"

"LUFFY!" Sabo, having gotten enough, shouted at him. "I'm trying to look out for our best interests!"

"REYNA IS A GOOD PERSON!" Luffy shouted back, fuelled in anger of what Sabo was implicating.

"Oh? And how do u know that?" Sabo crossed his arms and glared at Luffy.

"Insects!" Luffy gritted his teeth in frustration.

"It's 'instincts', Luffy..." Ace facepalmed, but turned to an angry Sabo. "Sabo... I think we should go with Luffy for this one..." He suggested.

"Ace!" Sabo glared at him. "Not you too!"

"I mean," Ace raised his hand in defense. "When was Luffy ever wrong?"

Sabo stopped, thinking back to everything that has happened before. "...you've got a point." He admitted.

"So let's go with Lu with this one, okay?" Ace tried to persuade Sabo.

Sabo huffed in defeat. "Fine." He relented. "But..."

Luffy, who started cheering, froze. "But?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly.

"If Reyna does anything suspicious, we'll retaliate with everything we got." Sabo pinned Luffy with a 'no-nonsense' glare. "Got it?"

"Roger that!" Luffy cheered, swinging his legs back and forth at his place on the desk.

_He totally didn't even consider it..._ Ace and Sabo sweatdropped. Knowing Luffy, he definitely didn't even think about the consequences.

"Well." Sabo started to pick up the scattered books, putting them back onto the shelves. "I guess we're done here." He turned to Ace and Luffy. "Since both of you are here, help me with the books please."

Ace and Luffy groaned. "Noooooooo-" Luffy moaned out, starting to the doorway when the words left Sabo's mouth, with Ace following behind him.

Only to screech to a halt in front of Sabo, who was standing in front of the doorway with his arms crossed. "Oh no you don't!" Sabo stared at them pointedly, tapping his foot impatiently. "If you don't help, Ace, you're banned from the hideout for a month."

"You can't do that!" Ace protested, glaring back. "I built it!"

"And Luffy," Sabo continued, ignoring Ace's complaints and shallow threats. "No meat for you for a week."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Luffy screeched, starting to throw a tantrum. He rolled around, screaming angrily. "I WANT MY MEAT!"

"Why is Luffy's 'death' sentence better than mine?!" Ace complained huffily, shooting a glare at Sabo.

"-And that is why you both should help me!" Sabo finished, ignoring the death glares Ace is sending him and the tantrum Luffy is throwing.

Ace and Sabo glared at each other, unwilling to yield under the other's gaze, sparks flying from their heated glares.

"Tch." Ace tsked, turning away angrily, picking up the books. "I get it, I get it..." He muttered heatedly. "Jeez..."

Luffy looked at Ace who is picking up the books. "Well, maybe I should help too then!" As if Luffy had flipped a switch, he stopped his antics, plastered a goofy grin on his face and started picking up the books and loose notes.

_A straight 180..._ Sabo sweatdropped, _Well at least they're helping now._ He turned back to the stack of books. _Now, to put them back in their original place..._

* * *

_~Meanwhile~_

Reyna rushed into her apartment and slammed the door shut. She sank to the ground, panting as sweat dripped onto the floor. _Made it back in time..._ She said shakily out loud.

Her house was in a mess. Cardboard boxes were cluttered all around the vicinity, stray clothes and undergarments mysteriously strewn all over the places, the occasional single shoe could be seen at one point and another...

She sighed out loud in defeat. _I've got a lot to do before I go to school tomorrow..._ She started towards the nearest box. _First up, let's clear out all my stuff from the box..._

* * *

_~TIMESKIP~_

"Phew... Finally done!" Reyna exhaled, dusting off her hands. She had cleaned up all the boxes, and sorted all the loose objects into different piles. She slumped down onto the couch. _Let me take a quick break..._

Just as she had closed her eyes, her phone rang. Internally crying, she made her way to her phone and picked it up. "H-hello?" She whispered.

"Hello my dear~" A deep voice sounded out from her speaker.

Immediately, the blood drained from her face. _No way..._ She started to shake. _How did he find me so quickly?_

"Now that's just mean~" The voice continued. "Is that how you respond to me, my **QUEEN**?"

"N..." Reyna started to hyperventilate.

"Hm? What did you say?" The voice drawled out, his tone taking on an impatient note.

"NO!" Reyna slammed her finger into the "end call" button, cutting off the call.

Phone slipping from her hand, she curled up into a ball, shaking violently. _H...how did he find me so quickly?!_ She ignored the incoming calls from her phone, burying her head into her hands. _What should I do?!_ "NO...nononononono..." She shook her head in denial. _Ican'tbreatheIcan'tbreatheIcan'tbreathe-_

A beeping from her home phone jolted her from her thoughts. Hand shaking, she reached over the gap to the stand, and picked the phone up. "H...hello?" She whispered out, voice shaking with fear.

"Reyna? Is that you?!" A voice asked. "Thank god! Guys! It finally connected!"

Reyna almost dropped her phone in surprise. "H-Haruka-chan?! Is that you?!" She asked in sheer relief.

"It's not just Haruka!" Another voice chimed in, with other voices voicing their relief in the background.

"Where were you?!" Haruka asked worriedly. "You weren't picking up your phone, you didn't read our messages, and when we tried to ask Mamoru where you were, he didn't know where you've gone!"

Reyna paused, her inner world in a turmoil. _What should I do... Should I tell them? But I don't want to worry them..._

"Reyna?" Haruka voiced out.

"Eh?" Reyna snapped out of her thoughts. "N-nothing!" She shook her head. "I...i'm fine!"

"You sure?" Another voice asked.

"You don't sound okay though..."

"R-really! I'm okay!" Reyna tried to reassure them. "D-don't worry!"

"Bullshit!" Another voice roughly cut in. "You're lying. I know you're lying Reyna-cchi, don't try to deny it-nya."

"S-Saika-chan I-" Reyna tried to deny it.

"Stop it, Reyna..." Another voice said sadly. "I don't want you to end up like me... Please tell us what's wrong... I can feel your sad energy..."

Caught in the act, Reyna gave out a sigh in defeat. "You know me too well, Saika-chan, Kirara-san..."

"Can you tell us what's wrong?" Kirara asked in concern. "We can help you..."

"Well, you see..." Reyna started to tell them everything that had happened.

* * *

_~10 minutes later~_

"SAY WHAT?!" All seven voices shouted out in unison, almost blasting Reyna's ears off.

"G-guys..." Reyna massaged her ears, which suffered the brunt of the blasted speakers of her phone. _My ears almost got blasted deaf..._

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" A voice with a slight accent screeched out.

"R-Reika-sama..." Reyna stuttered out, hesitant to tell the truth. "I...I didn't want to worry you all..."

"That doesn't mean shit-nya!" Saika snapped out. "And you're saying that he tortured you ever since we've left for overseas to focus on our studies, Reyna-cchi?!"

"Y...yes..." Reyna whispered out, shame coloring her face. "I..."

"Save the bullshit for later." Another voice cut in, impatience coloring her tone. "Right now, we'll come back to help you."

"K-Kazuki-sama?!" Reyna burst out, horrified at the decision she made. "B-but what about-"

"Your well-being is our responsibility, remember?" A peppy voice broke in. "We promised! That's why, no matter what happens, we will always help you!"

"M-Mina-chama..." Reyna was ashamed. _I shouldn't have told them... They are currently on a roll too..._

"Reyna." Haruka began. "We chose to help you, because we are friends. And didn't we always say? **No matter where we are, near or far...**"

"**...we'll always be connected, and we will help when any of us are in need of saving**... right?" Reyna finished. _That's right... I'm ashamed that I had forgotten that... I've been alone for far too long..._

"Hold on there, Reyna. We'll come over to help you once we finish our final project." Haruka promised, Kirara and the others agreeing readily.

"E...everyone..." Tears came to Reyna's eyes. "Th...thank you!"

"We might need some time before we can come back, but we'll come back as fast as we can." A smooth voice cut in, assuring Reyna and relaxing her body. "Until then, hang on there, Reyna-chan."

"K-Kanna-sama..." Reyna closed her eyes._ Everyone... I thank you from the bottom of my heart..._

"Tell us if there's anything wrong next time, okay?" Kirara said in concern. "We are friends, and friends help each other in need, right?"

"R-right!" Reyna nodded, forgetting that they couldn't see her. "See you all soon... And thank you..."

"That being put aside..." Mina's voice took on a playful tone. "...Did you meet any handsome boys? Our sources and Mamoru told us you transferred to another school..."

"E-eh?!" Reyna blushed, her mind immediately going to a certain freckled guy. "N-no!" She immediately started to deny it, flustered and embarrassed.

"Oh-ho?" Her flustered tone didn't escape Saika's ears, as she immediately latched onto the faint hint.

"Oh-ho?" Mina caught on, one could picture her wiggling her eyebrows judging from her voice laced full of mischief.

"Oh-ho?" Kazuki also got it, echoing their mischievousness.

"Oh-ho?" Reika also echoed, Reyna totally hearing the smirk in her voice.

"Oh-ho?"

"Oh-ho?"

"Oh-ho?" Slowly, everyone got the hint.

"So... Who's the lucky guy?" Reika smirked, her tone full of mischief.

"N...no one!" Reyna is full on blushing. _I'm lucky that this isn't a video call... I'm totally full on blushing..._

"Your tone says otherwise, Reyna-cchi~" Saika singsonged, pleased that she did have someone in mind. "Now spill! Who's the lucky guy-nya?"

"I-it's just a s-silly crush?!" Reyna covered her face, mortified beyond belief. "T-there's n...nothing between us!"

"Oya?" Kazuki snickered. "Your tone says otherwise tho... I bet 5 bucks that something embarrassing happened between you and him judging from the tone of your voice."

"Oya-oya?" Kanna smirked, latching onto the so-fun idea. "Then I bet 10 bucks that it's got something to do with groping and lack of personal space."

"Kazuki-sama?! Kanna-sama, not you too?!" Reyna whined, face equivalent to a tomato at this point.

"Let me join in too!" Mina cheered. "I bet 15 bucks that it has got something to do with both their private parts!"

Immediately, her mind went to _oh-so-firm-abs, _and_ oh-so-big-package-between-her-legs, _the_ oh-so..._

Reyna shrieked in embarrassment, as she almost dropped the phone. "Guys?! Stop it!" She buried her head into the pillows, steam rising from her head.

"See?! I was right!" Kazuki turned triumphantly to the others. "Pay up guys!"

"Who decided you will get money?" Reika harrumphed, crossing her arms. "We didn't even agree on the bet?"

"Hey!" Kazuki shot back. "I still won though, so I get the money, you bloodcurdling vampire!"

"What was that, you half-n-half hybrid?!" Reika spat angrily.

"Bring it on, you stingy mosquito!"

"Oh it's definitely on, you bastard!"

"Both of you, stop-" Kanna is cut off with the sound of glass shattering heard in the background.

"Oh dear..." Haruka sighed. "And just when they were getting along so well..."

"E-ehehehehe..." Reyna laughed nervously, as more crashing could be heard. _That's Kazuki and Reika all right..._

"Welp, looks like we have to stop them before they destroy the whole place." Haruka said, as she got up. "We'll chat later when they calm down."

"O...okay." Reyna replied back. "T-then see you g...guys soon..."

"We'll contact you via your mobile Reyna-cchi, so remember to check it from time to time-nya!" Saika added.

"Erm... A-about that..." Reyna peeped up. "**HE** called me, s...so I might had to ch...change my number..."

"Oof-" Mina cut herself off before she can say something stupid. "Then, message us your new number afterwards! We'll come back as fast as we can, so hide yourself better!"

"I...i will!" Reyna promised, a pang of sadness striking her at the realisation that the call needs to end. "S-see you a...all soon!"

"BYE REYNA-CHAN/REYNA-CCHI!" Mina and Saika shouted out.

"Bye guys!" Reyna pressed the 'end call' button, and returned to reality.

_I'm still alone though..._ Reyna thought sadly. _I don't know if I can escape this much longer... Hurry up and come back guys..._

_"Don't worry!"_ Suddenly, the grinning face of Luffy flashed across her mind. _"I will help you if you need me too!"_

_L...Luffy-san..._ Reyna debated if she should tell him or not. _But what if he hates me when he finds out my real identity? He's probably like the others, using me for his own gain..._

Reyna shook her head. _No, I shouldn't think about it now... I need to keep going forward... Maybe he'll prove me wrong..._

"I guess I'll have to see when fate leads me to then." Reyna said to herself, as she started towards the bathroom. _I sure hope it doesn't lead to a dead end... Would it change my fate?_

* * *

_~Meanwhile~_

The man gripped his phone tightly, hearing the dial tone beeping through the speaker. _She hung up..._ He almost crushed his phone in his grip. _Such an disobedient child..._

A malicious grin curled on his face. _No matters... She will know her place once I get her back..._ He slowly walked off into the darkness, laughing maliciously, as his shadow disappeared into the darkness.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**Anddd that's a wrap! I'm really sorry it took me like months to finish this chapter, I kept getting distracted with my pet projects and my original design project... oops. But yeah! What did you all think about this new chapter? I introduced 7 new characters here, and they are actually a part of my upcoming manga series! I just wanted to give them a chance to appear in my stories and maybe get some publicity XD. **

**If you liked this chapter and my story, please like and follow my story! Also, if you are interested in my manga series, please follow my social media accounts, as I would be posting regular updates there, e.g. character designs, illustrations, and so on!**

_Social Media Accounts:_

_Instagram:_ tokugawa_yumiko

_Twitter:_ TokugawaYumiko

**That's all I can say for now, please like and follow me and my story if interested! AkashiSeijuro105, signing out!**


End file.
